Discord vs Klaxon
by Jonathan112
Summary: Small Summary inside. I own nothing except Klaxon. Rated T due to heavy cartoonish violence, slight swearing, and mild violence. Rated M due to Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory, my version though, and slight blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I had a poll open for a week yet only one person voted and that person said 'yes' so I'm doing this story despite only one voter. I own nothing but Klaxon. Please note that despite the Crossover section being labeled as "Spyro/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" crossover, the Hybrid universe is part of the Spyro-verse but you will not see any Spyro-verse characters in this. This story is also non-canon to my series.

Secondary Note: This story _**may or may** **not**_ contain hints of Rainbow Factory and Cupcakes, my version though. Like I said in the poll, if anyone even looked at it, I listened to "Rainbow Factory" and "Eurobeat Brony- Discord (The Living Tombstone Remix) 10 Hours" for too long and this story is the result of that.

Optional Note: I've only seen up to the third season with My Little Pony: Friendship is magic on Netflix so if I'm off with some things, please let me know and/or please give me information to where I can see more up-to-date episodes. Now excuse me while I go lose my lunch due to admitting liking the show has now made me sick. Enjoy the story.

Secondary Optional Note: Due to this involving Discord and the merging of MLP and the Hybrid universe, there **_may or may_ not** be more than one MLP universe involved.

Summary: _Discord accidently creates a rift in the dimensional plane which combines the My Little Pony universe with the Hybrid universe and draws the attention of one very annoyed entity of Mischief. Before you say anything; Chaos is...chaotic, Mischief is more controlled._

* * *

**Discord Vs. Klaxon**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Ponyville; Outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres...

Discord was pacing back and forth and making a groove in the ground from doing so when a light bulb appeared above his head and he jumped out of the groove and snapped his fingers and watched as a zipper opened up to reveal a black void but then something happened that made him shield his eyes for a few seconds and once he could see again, he saw a crack in the air in front of him.

Stretching his neck he looked around the crack and saw that it could be seen from any angle and he gulped nervously and he touched it, only for it to crack some more and he began biting his nails before he heard hoofbeats behind him and he looked around frantically for something to hide it and his choice of an object was...Derpy who just giggled.

"Howdy Discord. What y'all doin' with Derpy?" said Applejack as she walked up to the chimera.

"Just seeing how a pony looks while being hung up like a picture. I would have used Screwball but she's not around at the moment." said Discord, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Screwball? Who's that?"

"My...um...daughter. Shall we go see if our friends are planning something today? I heard that Pinkie was planning a cupcakes party later today. Let's go see if we can't help." said Discord as he began pushing Applejack away from the spot and Derpy flew off, cross-eyed.

"Well...ah guess so. Wait. YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" said Applejack in surprise.

Discord was unaware of the crack getting bigger as he and Applejack left before a piece of the crack was sucked in, revealing black void.

* * *

Sugarcube Corner; One Hour Later...

All of Pinkie's friends are eating cupcakes but one thing they did find weird about their pink part friend today is the fact that her hair is flat and not puffy like it usually is. Suddenly Spike hacks up something blue and picks it up and it unfolds to reveal a cloud with a multi-hued lightning bolt coming out of it.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Spike throwing the thing to the ground and away from him.

"Spike, what is it?" said Twilight looking at her assistant with worried eyes.

"T-t-t-that's Rainbow D-Dash's Cutie-Mark! I-It was in the cupcake!" said Spike and all eyes turned to Pinkie who was smiling.

"Surprise!" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie! You didn't!" said Rarity in shock, horror, and disgust.

"Do what?"

A blue Pegasai without wings or any cutie-marks falls from the ceiling. The Pegasus also has a multi-hued mane and the mare's eyes are rolled back into her head and her stomach is caved in and anyone holding a cupcake drops it, excluding Discord.

"Oh _that_. Yep! I did!" said Pinkie smiling and everyone's, minus Discord's, mouth drops open.

Pinkie's hair puffs up as she tries to stifle her laughter but lets it out before falling to the ground and bashing her hooves on the ground as another Pegasai, matching the dead one, falls to the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughs with Pinkie.

"What in tarnation is goin' on?!" said Applejack stomping her hoof on the ground.

"You...hahahaha...should have seen...hahahahaha...your faces!" laughed Rainbow Dash as she clutched her stomach as tears streamed from her eyes.

"We so...hahahaha...got you!" said Pinkie between bursts of her laughter.

Discord is seen chuckling quietly and everyone present glares at him.

"Well, its not like I wasn't expecting something like this. Am I the only one who reads the Cupcakes fanfics?" said Discord calmly as he continued to eat his cupcake.

"But...but the body!" said Twilight pointing to the dead 'Rainbow Dash'.

"Silly Filly! It's just a rubber dummy. See?" said Pinkie before she put her hoof on the 'dead Pegasai's' head and its eyes bulged out as it squeaked. Rarity faints.

"Why you-!" said Twilight as she snorted.

"Now Twilight, it was just a gag." said Dash.

"Yeah! And the 'Cutie-Mark'? Just a piece of blue paper with Dashie's Cutie Mark drawn onto it." said Pinkie ripping the 'Cutie-Mark' in half and Spike sighed before he finished eating his cupcake.

"Not funny y'all." said Applejack glaring at the two.

"Whatever." said Dash.

"Where's Fluttershy?" said Pinkie looking around and Discord is seen trying to revive a stark white Fluttershy.

"CLEAR!" said Discord before he put two defibrillators onto the timid Pegasus' chest and she 'Eeped' from the zap and looked around in a hurry before she hid behind Discord.

"I think we should have thought this through more." said Pinkie.

Applejack and Twilight: "Ya think?"

A sudden tremor shook the building along with everything in Ponyville but did no damage.

"What in tarnation was that?!" said Applejack after stabilizing herself and Discord looked rather nervous, if the darting eyes weren't a giveaway.

"I don't know. I'll have to contact Princess Celestia to see if she knows. Come on Spike." said Twilight heading for the door.

"Coming!" said Spike following as quickly as his small legs allowed him.

"Does anybody else have a feeling that something bad is about to happen so?" said Rarity after she awoke.

Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack: "Yes."

Discord: "No."

All eyes are on him and he shrugs.

"What do you expect? Me to give away the entire plot in the first chapter?" said Discord and everyone, excluding the cowering Fluttershy, rolled their eyes.

"I suggest that we wait for Twilight to tell us anything she finds out about, so I guess we should head home." said Rarity exiting the door.

"Um...y-yes, that's a...a good idea..." said Fluttershy as she quickly exited the premises.

"You two better think of a way to apologize to Fluttershy." said Applejack sternly to Dash and Pinkie before she left.

"I'll see you two later and despite me finding the joke funny, I agree with Applejack, you two need to apologize to our dear friend Stuttershy, I mean Fluttershy and you better do it quick. I believe you have scarred her for life." Discord disappeared with a snap of his fingers and a flash of light.

"See ya later Pinkie." said Dash before she turned into a rainbow-hued blur and exited the building.

"Bye!" said Pinkie before she went for her room.

The next day would bring more than apologies though, way more, and not all of it pleasant.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Like I said, there might be references to Rainbow Factory and/or Cupcakes, my versions though.

ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Next Day...

The crack in the air is now roughly the size of a train engine with spots of black void showing along with a dragon-like symbol being visible in one of the cracks and the dragon is purple with a golden tint but then the symbol suddenly disappears and all across Equestria strange objects appear while some objects that they recognize disappear but Ponyville seemed strangely unaffected by this strange phenomenon, until now that is.

Sugar Cube Corner...

"Why do ya think Pinkie didn't come to the meetin' Twilight called?" said Applejack as she and Rarity walked towards the place Pinkie called home.

"Probably because she felt bad after scaring poor Fluttershy the way she did. Honestly, how could she do that? She knows the poor dear is afraid of almost everything, even her own shadow and its rare for her to even raise her own voice." said Rarity, head held high as usual.

"Ya got a point there."

The two enter the doorway of the building and instantly duck as a table flies over their heads and a pink tornado is seen inside.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?!" said Applejack as she stayed low to the ground to avoid any thrown objects and Pinkie pokes her head out of the tornado, her eyes rolling uncontrollably.

"Sorry guys! My Pinkie Sense has been nuts all day!" said Pinkie before she suddenly stopped spinning and fell to the ground and began making sputtering engine noises before a loud backfire was heard and her hair went flat.

"That's never happened after a Pinkie Sense warning." said Pinkie looking at her now flat hair nervously.

"Mind explainin' what that all meant Pinkie?" said Applejack.

"I have no idea. That's an even bigger doozy than when Twilight admitted she believed in my Pinkie Sense! It...it was a Super-Duper-Dupity-Superer-Doozy! And whatever it is, its gonna be BIG! Oh man! What will it be?! When will it happen? Will my hair be flat forever now?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" said Pinkie frantically.

"Y'all need to calm down Pinkie."

"Yes, we don't need another episode of you going berserk over something that hasn't happened like Twilight did after her future self visited her." said Rarity.

"Or when she was so worked up over being tardy."

"Yes, that wasn't exactly pretty was it?"

"Ah still can't believe Big Mac took that doll."

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT TALKING OFF-TOPIC?! THIS IS SERIOUS!" yelled Pinkie.

"How serious could it be Pinkie?" said Rarity nonchalantly before a loud thunderclap was heard and Rarity jumped into Applejack's arms (legs, whatever), Scooby-Doo style.

"What in Sam hill was that?!" said Applejack looking outside to see a sudden thunderstorm.

The trio walk outside to see Rainbow Dash fighting with the clouds and losing.

"Sorry guys! These clouds aren't responding like usual!" said Dash as she tried to get rid of the dark clouds only to be struck by lightning and she plummeted to the ground, soot and ash covering her before she shook herself off and glared at the sky and it began raining on her and everyone else in Ponyville.

"There goes my perfect record." muttered Dash under her breath and her multi-hued mane flopped into her face.

Discord then appeared among the group with an umbrella big enough to cover all of them from the rain.

"Thanks Discord." said Rarity shaking her mane free of water and it still came out as perfect as she made it everyday.

"Not a problem Rarity. I always like helping friends in need." said Discord smiling, his head upside-down as he did so.

"Uh-huh." said Applejack dryly, "Why y'all really helping us? Not hidin' somethin' are ya?"

"Moi? Hide something? Don't be ridiculous Applejack! I would _never dream_ of hiding something from my friends!" said Discord looking hurt but on the inside he was sweating but hid it really well.

"Uh-huh."

"Who sent you to get us this time?" said Dash.

"Twilight. She told me to get you guys and then bring you to the library for she has something important to discuss with all of you. Now, then shall we be going? By the way, Fluttershy is already there so you two...*glares at Dash and Pinkie*...better have an apology ready." said Discord before he snapped his fingers and the group appeared in Twilight's house and Rarity's hair suddenly went puffy and she gasped in horror.

"Oopsie." said Discord hiding an amused chuckle behind his back.

"Good you're all here." said Twilight looking away from the book her nose was previously in, "Now, I'm sure you all know about the weird weather and Pinkie's...new Doozy-" "Super-Duper-Dupity-Superer-Doozy!" "-right, whatever you say Pinkie. Anyway, I had Discord bring you here because something-"

Twilight never got to finish her sentence as a bright flash of light suddenly engulfed all of Ponyvill and rendered everyone except Discord unconscious.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?!" said Discord with a huff and glaring at the author before an anvil magically appeared above his head.

*CLANG!*

"Duh, which way did he go George, which way did he go?" mumbled a dazed Discord before he too fell unconscious.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Next Day...

Discord awoke with a groan while rubbing the lump on his head. He then snapped his fingers and the author finds that his whole world was turned upside-down, flattened and thrown into a black hole...

Discord then looks around the room and forgets about the painful lump on his head and arcs back with laughter as he slaps his eagle claw hand onto his forehead and his lion paw clutches his stomach as he continues to howl with laughter. Twelve groans are heard in the room as twelve figures get up from the floor.

Twilight/? ? ?: "Discord, would you stop laughing?!"

Two pairs of eyes widened and the owners slowly turned their heads towards the voice and they both jumped in shock.

Twilight/? ? ?: "AAAAH! Who are you?! What are you doing in my house?! _Your_ house?! This is my house! Stop copying me!"

The one Twilight was arguing with looked like her, except for a fact that her look-alike was male. He was perfectly identical, down to the cutie-mark, and his mane coloring was the same too except for it being shorter and looking like short dreadlocks.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in _my _house?" said Twilight, looking at her male double suspiciously.

Discord falls onto his back from laughter.

"I am Dusk Shine (1), faithful student of Princess Celestia (2) and owner of the Ponyville Bookstore and this is _my _house." said the colt, returning the suspicious gaze.

Applejack/? ? ?: "Well, ain't this all a fine kettle of fish?"

Applejack turns towards her mirror image and sees that he's about as big as Big Macintosh, if a little smaller, wears an identical hat to herself and has a yoke around his neck.

"This is goin' to take all day ain't it?" said Applejack to her Doppelganger.

"Eeyup." said the male.

"Name?"

"Applejack but just call me AJ."

Pinkie and her male counterpart are seen looking each other over and trying to get the other to stop copying the other in various ways before they glare at each other then both smile brightly.

Pinkie/? ? ?: "YOU'RE ME! NO, I'M YOU! NOW THERE CAN BE TWICE THE FUN AT A PARTY!"

Everyone blanches at the thought of a party thrown by the two pink ponies.

Rainbow Dash/? ? ?: "Please tell me they're not serious."

Dash and her male counterpart then glare at each other before they huff and turn away from the other.

Twilight/Dusk: "Shall we do introductions?"

"Oh! Oh! I'll go first!" said Pinkie bouncing on her hooves, "My name is Pinkamena (3) Diane Pie but that's too long and boring, I prefer Pinkie Pie!"

"My name is Berriswainer DaVinci Bubble, but I prefer Berry Bubble because my full name is soooooooooooooooooooo long and boring!" said Pinkie's male counterpart and the two pressed their heads together as they smiled at the others in the room creating a blinding aura and Discord suddenly saw two green spandexes in front of his eyes and he clutched them before knocking them out of his head and putting them into bleach mixed with battery acid.

"What was that for Discord?" said Twilight looking at the chimera in confusion.

"I...I'd rather not say because NOBODY needs to know and if you readers know what the author was referring to, please, feel free to dip your own eyes in bleach mixed with battery acid." said Discord after putting his cleansed eyes back into their sockets.

"O...kay? So, whose next?" said Twilight looking around the room.

"Ah'll go next." said AJ, "My name's Applejack but just call me AJ, seeing as how 'Applejack' isn't really gender specific."

"Next?"

One Hour Later (due to Rainbow Dash and her male counterpart arguing for most of the introduction)...

After Rainbow Blitz and Elusive were introduced, everyone looked around the room and saw two yellow Pegasia with butterfly cutie-marks hiding under a desk and shivering, Discord had to walk over and pull both out from under the desk.

"Well?" said Twilight looking at the Fluttershy's male counterpart.

"M-my name is...{Mumbles incoherently}" mumbled the male Pegasus.

"What was that?"

"My name is...{mumbles incoherently}"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"MY NAME IS BUTTERSCOTCH!" said Butterscotch before clapping his hooves over his mouth.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it? You're just as bad as Fluttershy when it comes to introduction." said Twilight with a joking tone.

"Would somepony mind explaining what is going on?" said Dusk and everyone turned towards the sound of a door opening and everyone noticed that Discord was gone.

"He's hiding something." said Dash narrowing her eyes.

"Ya think?" said Blitz and the two growled at each other and pushed against each other with their heads.

"Those two are going to be trouble." muttered Dusk under his breath.

* * *

Outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres; Location of the Crack in the Dimensional Void...

The crack in the air is now the size of a small cave with tons of black void now showing and a black hoof steps out of the void followed by a black stallion with blue eyes and six scars on his face; one over each eye with four on his left (facial) cheek. His Cutie-Marks (yes, plural) are a mask with a smiling green side and a frowning grey side and a crosshair with a skull in the center. His mane and tail are rather messy and very spiky but the coloring is grey, blue, green, and white (in that order).

The stallion looks around before shrugging.

"This looks like it could be fun." said the stallion heading in the direction of Ponyville without actually knowing it and once he's gone, Discord appears at the crack and panics slightly.

"Okay, I just need to hide this and everything will be okay!" said Discord as he picked up a boulder and put it inside the hole and smiled before said boulder was sucked into the void and Discord fell face first on the ground and he got up with a huff.

"This is gonna be trickier than I thought." mused Discord as he scratched his chin and stared at the void. Unbeknownst to the being of disharmony a rainbow-hued meteor shoots by him and crashes into the Ever-Free Forest (4).

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

(1)If the names for the male versions of the Mane Six belong to somebody, I am sorry for not asking for permission to use them; if they were made by the fandom...I'm not sure there.

(2) I'm not gonna make a male alternate double of Celestia because that just makes it too confusing.

(3) Sorry if I spelled 'Pinkamena' wrong.

(4) If you people say in a review that "this doesn't make sense", HELLO! It's Discord we're talking about! IF it involves Discord, its not supposed to make sense! Have a nice day. LOL

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

NO DESTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Next Day; Carousel Boutique...

"So let me get this straight; I now have an extra sibling, one that I never met before and never heard of either?" said Sweetie Belle looking at her older sister suspiciously. Rarity gulped in nervousness as she and Elusive, her male counterpart, smile nervously down at Sweetie Belle who looked at both of them suspiciously.

"Y-yes?" said Rarity nervously.

"ALRIGHT! I HAVE A BIG BROTHER!" said Sweetie Belle running off and both Rarity and Elusive sighed in relief.

"How long before she figures out that I'm just a male version of you and pouts?" said Elusive looking at Rarity.

"Oh, I don't know. Two, three, maybe five days...possibly a week if nothing happens that could prove otherwise." said Rarity nonchalantly.

"Hey big sis?" said Belle walking back into the room, a small round object in her mouth, "Do either of you know what this is?"

Belle sets it on the ground and Rarity and Elusive look at it.

"No I don't. Who gave it to you sweetie?" said Rarity.

"A black stallion with a weird mane. He also had a bunch of scars on his face but he was incredibly friendly." replied Sweetie.

*Click, click, click...*

"I say, what is that clicking noise?" said Elusive looking around the room.

*DING!*

*EXPLOSION*

The room was suddenly filled with paint, plastering everything in the room- and over fifty percent of the house- with brown paint along with the three ponies in the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rarity and Elusive in horror.

"What's the matter? It's just a little paint." said Sweetie looking at the two in confusion.

Rarity/Elusive: "PAINT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THIS WILL TAKE TO GET OUT OF MY COAT?! LET ALONE MY MANE?! WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY!"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes with a sigh.

The two then gain angered gleams in their eyes and storm out the door of the building and Sweetie sighs.

"I'll get the mop." said Sweetie walking towards the utility closet.

* * *

Town Square; Ten Minutes Later...

A large crowd of angered ponies are seen gathering in the center of town, an angered Rarity and Elusive among them, along with Applejack and AJ, Rainbow Dash and Blitz, although those two are there to see what is going on.

"Everypony, please calm down." said the Mayor of Ponyville trying to calm the angered outcries of the inhabitants.

"Calm down?! Someone just bombed the Carousel Boutique with a paint bomb! And the paint was brown! BROWN!" yelled Rarity in anger.

"And some darn fool gone and turned all the apples into oranges in Sweet Apple Acres but only on the outside! How am ah supposed ta sell apples that look like oranges?!" yelled Applejack in anger.

"Someone turned my house upside down!" yelled another angry pony.

"And somebody lied about free muffins!" yelled Derpy and the crowd went silent, "Well, the sign said free samples but then when I took one, its said twenty bits."

"Twenty bits for a muffin?! That's outrageous!" yelled Pinkie.

The crowd begins to overlap with their complaints and yelling to the point that no one can understand a single thing anyone is saying.

"QUIET!" yelled Rainbow Dash making everyone quiets down almost instantly.

"Thank you. You were all giving me a headache." said Dash clutching her head with her hooves and almost instantly, everyone began yelling again and she sighed in annoyance before a bright flash of light blinded them for a second and Discord stood on the stage.

"Hello everypony! Are ya ready to have a nice sunny day?!" said Discord with his hands in the air before he looked at everyone in front of him and noticed the angry glares directed at him, "Did I do something wrong? Is it my breath? ...*Sniffs breath*...Do I stink? ...*Sniffs armpit*...Nope. Why are you all glaring at me then?"

Everyone: "YOU'RE PULLING PRANKS ON US!"

"Moi? Pull pranks on my friends? I'm hurt that you would even insinuate such a thing! If anything I only do small amounts of it and for those who don't know, I am reformed and have committed my magic to good! {Under breath}Most of the time." said Discord crossing his arms and turning away from the crowd before another face of his appeared on the back of his head and blew a raspberry at the crowd and the face then disappeared.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?!" snapped Rainbow Dash getting in his face.

"I Pinkie Promise I'm not doing any of these pranks, although they are funny." said Discord.

"Really?" said Pinkie getting in Discord's face too.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, put a cupcake in my eye." said Discord putting a cupcake in his eye, "And I'll have my hands where everypony can see them incase some random event happens to prove I'm not doing anything."

Storm clouds suddenly appear over Ponyville and it starts raining...confetti?

"I told you so!" said Discord with a triumphant smirk on his face before a lightning bolt struck him and turned him to ash, "Ow."

"Okay, this is gettin' weird." said Applejack blowing away a few pieces of confetti.

"Eeyup." said AJ blowing away some himself.

Pinkie/Berry: "HEY! Who stole our Confetti Cannon?!"

Everyone face-hooves, except Discord who face-palms.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

I know, short but I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Next Day; Ponyville Library...

"How are going to catch this...prankster? I mean, he did rile up the enter town with his pranks." said Rarity, now 100% paint free.

"Girls, and boys, I have a plan." said Twilight and the others in the room listened carefully as she explained the plan to them.

Two Hours Later...

The Mane Six plus the Stallion Six are seen hiding in various spots around the center of Ponyville with everyone else indoors and it is mid-day and after waiting what feels like hours, a black stallion with scars on his face and a whacky hairstyle and tail walks into view and looks around before sneezing...confetti?

The stallion looks around before shrugging and walking into an alleyway, followed closely yet discretely by the Mane Twelve and they see him setting up a tar and feather booby trap with pink paint nearby.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY/RARITY'S HOUSE!" yelled Rarity and Elusive jumping out of their hiding spots.

The stallion jumps in surprise and sets off the snare trap he set up for the trap and his hind left leg gets caught in it and it traps his leg before spine-blasting him a couple times before it stops and he's hanging upside-down, a dazed look in his eyes. They cut the stallion down and he hits the ground, creating a small crater from his impact and Applejack goes to lift him up and upon getting the stallion onto her back, she looks like she has a five ton boulder on her back (imagine Tom, aka the boulder Rarity, or Discorded Rarity, had on her back).

"Somepony mind givin' me a hoof here?" said Applejack with slight strain in her voice.

AJ walks over and helps her carry the stallion but even he seems to have trouble supporting him.

"He can't be that heavy can he?" said Dash looking at the two workhorses with a confused, and somewhat shocked, expression.

Applejack/AJ: "Y'all want to try carryin' this fella?"

"No thanks." said Dash quickly with a nervous smile.

One Hour Later; Hidden Room...

"Pinkie, how long have you had this basement under Sugar Cube Corner?" said Twilight as she and Dusk used their horns to light their way down the stairs.

"Oh, it was part of the Cupcakes gag, don't worry, I cleared out the wax figures and mannequins." said Pinkie with a smile as she bounced down the stairs and Berry gave Twilight a questioning look.

"Don't ask Berry." said Twilight sternly and that shut up the pink party stallion instantly.

Twenty Minutes Later...

The stallion shakes his head as he begins to come to and he instantly finds a bright light in his eyes.

"Would you turn that down please?" said the stallion as he looked away from the light.

"S-sorry." said Fluttershy turning the light away from his eyes.

The stallion tries to move but finds his legs strapped onto a table and he sighs.

"Oh goody, I'm in a Cupcakes Horror Fic." said the stallion, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"No Silly! We just put you on that thing incase you tried anything funny." said Pinkie bouncing up to him.

"Oh, you mean like sneezing up confetti? Or a confetti storm?"

"More like turning the whole town upside-down." said Discord walking into view.

"Oh come now, I was only doing harmless pranks. Nobody got hurt right?" said the stallion smiling, revealing sharp teeth.

"Nobody got hurt. But why would you do that kind of stuff?" said Dusk.

"Well...I enjoy a good laugh and a good prank. I mean, who doesn't enjoy pranks?" said the stallion.

"What kind of Cutie-Marks are these? And why do you have two of them? Do you have the Cutie Pox?" said Pinkie jabbing the stallion in his left flank.

"Ow. I'm a little sore from the backfired snare trap...maybe I shouldn't have set the tension so high...anyway, the crosshair with the skull in the middle stands for 'Skull Hunter' and no, I do not harm innocents if you are wondering...*collective sigh in the room*...and the green smiling/grey frowning mask stands for Mischief." said the stallion.

"Wouldn't Mischief be like Chaos?" said Applejack raising an eyebrow.

"No, Mischief is more controlled." said the stallion politely.

"Where's the fun in that?" muttered Discord but the stallion heard him.

"At least with Mischief people don't get hurt, much. I've always had rotten luck...anyway, I'll be on my way now." said the stallion before he disappeared in a cloud of confetti and reappeared near the stairs of the room.

"What the-?! How'd you do that?!" said Applejack.

"I'm not saying a word." said the stallion before Twilight appeared in front of him from a flash of red (or pink, colorblindness doesn't help) light and glares at him and he gulps.

"I learned from a very young age to never piss off a girl." said the stallion backing up slowly only to find himself surrounded, "If I don't talk, you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Rainbow Dash pulls out a baseball bat and the stallion's eyes widen.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just, what do you want to know?"

"Who are you? And what are doing here?" said Twilight calmly.

"My name is Klaxon and I'm an Entity of Mischief, quite new actually. And what I am doing here, is seeing who ripped a hole in the dimensional plane." said Klaxon before black mist surrounded him for a few seconds before it went away to reveal a dragonish figure. He had black scales with a white underbelly and his hair was still the same colors and the hair also covered the upper part of his tail.

"I'm also a shape-shifter." said Klaxon with a smile before he bent out of the way of a buck from Applejack only to be hit in the jaw by AJ.

"Ow! What are you made of?!" said AJ nursing his sore legs now.

"Titanium. In other words, a very solid metal and despite that fact, now my jaw hurts!" said Klaxon nursing his jaw.

"What do you mean, 'the one who ripped a hole in the dimensional plane'?" said Dusk looking at Klaxon sternly.

"Well, my world has had strange disappearances with random objects and replacements with stuff that DO NOT make up for the disappearance. Also, I've noticed that your world has had more than just a few disappearances. You've also gotten alternate versions of yourselves here because of the hole in the dimensional plane. Any ideas who could rip a hole in dimensional plane?"

All eyes turn to Discord who sweats nervously before he throws his hands into the air.

"Alright! I did it! It was an accident! I was just trying to have a little fun and it backfired and ripped a hole in the dimensional plane! I tried to hide it but apparently that's not happening because the hole just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" said Discord.

"So you're the reason why there's male versions of us around now?!" said Dash getting in Discord's face.

"Like I said, it was an accident. I had no true intentions of doing any kind of damage." said Discord calmly.

"Now that I explained myself, I have to go now." said Klaxon walking for the door before he sneezed and a flower popped out of the ground and sprayed Fluttershy in the face with water and she gave a shriek and hid behind Discord and everyone glares at Klaxon.

"Sorry. I'm new at being an entity of Mischief, I can't control everything yet. Sneezes tend to do something wacky, like that confetti rainstorm yesterday." said Klaxon before he disappeared in a cloud of confetti.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of...now what?" said Dash crossing her front legs over her chest.

"I'll contact Princess Celestia and tell her that there's no real danger and ask her if she knows anything about the dimensional plane." said Twilight with a sigh and everyone left the basement.

* * *

Forty-five Minutes Later; Near the Ever-Free forest...

Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo are seen near the entrance to the ever free forest, two of them look nervous while Scootaloo looks excited.

"You sure this is a good idea Scootaloo?" asked Belle nervously.

"Why not?" said Scootaloo looking behind her to her friend.

"Well, what's in there that's got you so excited."

"I saw a rainbow-hued meteor land somewhere in there and if we find it, we can prove aliens exist!"

"Alien existence proving Cutie-Marks? Not sure ah like the sound of that." said Applebloom.

"I'm kidding, we can just find the meteor and bring it back to Twilight. You know how she loves studying new stuff."

"Oh yeah. What kind of Cutie-Mark would that be though?"

"Can we just forget about the Cutie-Marks for this? I don't really want one that shows heavy lifting."

The group gets ready to head into the Ever-Free Forest when two rainbow-hued streaks shoot across the sky and after one of the streaks gets ahead of the other, they both create a sonic rainboom and the Cutie-Mark Crusaders' eyes widen, especially Scootaloo's.

"Wooooooow!" breathed Scootaloo in awe before the two streaks changed heading and were heading for their location. Two of the three close their eyes when the sounds of hooves hitting the ground reach their ears and they see two identical looking Pegasai standing before them.

"HA! Beat ya Blitz!" said Dash.

"No you didn't! I beat you!" said Blitz glaring at Dash.

"In your dreams!"

"No, in your dreams!"

The two growl and push against the other's head.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! RAINBOW DASH, WHERE'D YOU GET SUCH AN AWESOME STUNT DOUBLE!" said Scootaloo with stars in her eyes.

"Stunt double?" said Dash and Blitz at the same time before they glare at each other.

"He's no stunt double, he's a male version of me from some alternate universe and its thanks to Discord that he's here, trying to steal _my _spotlight!" said Dash poking him in the chest.

"THAT'S EVEN COOLER! YOU TWO PULLED OFF A DOUBLE SONIC RAINBOOM TOGETHER! IT WAS A MILLION TIMES AWESOMER THAN A REGULAR RAINBOOM! YOU TWO SHOULD WORK TOGETHER MORE OFTEN!" said Scootaloo bouncing around the two.

"Sorry squirt, but I fly solo." said Blitz.

"Same here."

Scootaloo's head droops upon hearing the words ' fly solo' but then Dash pulls her close.

"But I don't mind taking someone under my wing." said Dash with a smile.

"ALRIGHT!"

"Race you to Ponyville and back?" said Blitz.

"You're on!" said Dash on the two took off as rainbow-hued blurs.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! RAINBOW DASH AND RAINBOW BLITZ! THAT'S EVEN COOLER THAN ONE OF THEM BEING HERE!" said Scootaloo in awe and Sweetie Belle and Applebloom look nervous at their friend's enthusiasm for two speed demons.

The three crusaders were unaware of a figure watching them from some nearby bushes. Said figure being female with blue fur and a rainbow-hued mane and tail but said colors splattered with blood and a scar is seen on her right eye. The figure looks at the two Earth Pony fillies and huffs before spotting Scootaloo and her eyes widen and she jumps at the orange furred, purple-haired Pegasus.

"Scootaloo! You're alive!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I only own Klaxon, nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

One minute Scootaloo was watching Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz race off in awe, the next she found herself in a bone-crushing hug from some weird Pegasus which had a strange vibe of familiarity on her but also a dark vibe too, a very, very dark vibe.

"H-hey! Let me go!" said Scootaloo trying to escape her captor's hug with no such luck.

"No! I'm never letting you go again! They took you from me! I won't let them this time!" said the Pegasus with a slight maniacal tone of voice and maniacal chuckle.

"Who the hay are you?!" said Scootaloo pushing the Pegasus away from her only for her eyes to go wide and she instantly backed away in fear.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Rainbow Dash."

"You're not Rainbow Dash! She just left in a race against a male version of herself for the first one to Ponyville! You're not Rainbow Dash!"

'Another Rainbow Dash? It must be a Changeling and its brainwashed Scoots!' thought the blood-stained Rainbow Dash as her eyes darted around the area and in a flash of rainbow colors, she grabbed Scootaloo and took off.

"HEY! Put me down!" said Scootaloo struggling against her captor's grip before she noticed how high they were, "On second thought, DON'T PUT ME DOWN! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

'Yeah, the Changeling has brainwashed Scoots. But then what about the others?' thought Factory Dash (if you haven't figured out already, this Rainbow Dash is the Rainbow Factory Rainbow Dash and will be referred to as 'Factory Dash') as she flew away, ignoring the young Pegasus' cries of protest.

"Scootaloo!" yelled Sweetie Belle at seeing her friend being carried away by that freaky version of Rainbow Dash, if that even was a different version of Rainbow Dash.

Whistling is heard as a black dragonish figure walks into view and Sweetie looks at him before recognition crosses her face.

"Hey! You're the one who gave me that paint bomb!" said Sweetie pointing a hoof at him and he opens his eyes and smiles.

"Yes I am. How are you doing today little one?" said Klaxon.

"Scootaloo, one of my friends, was just grabbed by some...crazed version of Rainbow Dash and they headed that way!"

"On it! Tell your sister I said 'hi' and the paint bomb was just a harmless prank. Bye!" said Klaxon before he took off as a black blur, giving Applebloom and Sweetie Belle with whiplash hair.

"Since when is anypony on land as fast as Rainbow Dash?" said Applebloom while fixing her mane.

"I don't think Dash or her male version will be happy to hear that." said Belle.

"Do ya think he can catch that weird version of Dash?"

"I have no idea."

[Yasha's Theme- Asura's Wrath]

A black blur shot through the Ever-Free Forest, avoiding trees in its path and sliding under fallen trees without slowing down and using anything within range as a bridge for gaps and generally catching up to Factory Dash in under a minute. Klaxon looked up and saw the blood-stained Rainbow Dash look-alike flying straight but he quickly took his eyes off her as he came across a large gorge with a few rock pillars as stepping stones for crossing the gorge and without slowing down whatsoever, jumped across each one and came to the other side and kept going.

A large mountain then appeared in front of Klaxon and instead of turning or slowing down, he looked up and saw that if he timed it right, he could jump up from the top of the mountain and grab Scootaloo and slide down the mountain with little to no injury on either himself or his target. Speeding up, he zoomed up the side of the mountain and just as Factory Dash was about to pass the peak, he suddenly appeared in front of her and reached for Scoot only to receive a very painful hoof to the face, knocking out two teeth and causing him to crash into the side of the mountain and create a rockslide.

[End Theme]

The rockslide carried him down the entire mountain and once it came to the bottom, it buried him and after a few seconds of struggling with the heavy rocks, he got up and looked up to see that Factory Dash was no longer in view but a sudden dull-colored sonic rainboom explained why and he sighed before he spread his hidden wings only to wince and he looked at his left wing to see it broken and he sighed as he used them to wrap around himself as a sudden rainstorm occurred.

"Great, now what's gonna happen? {Mockingly}Oh I don't know, maybe they'll blame you for letting Scootaloo get kidnapped and failing to rescue the little squirt and then chase you out of town in angry mob form with pitchforks and torches. {Normal}Oh you're a big help. Now I have to deal with a broken wing and yet another failure on my conscience! Even as entity of Mischief my luck doesn't change! Why am I even talking to myself? Shut up! No, you shut up!" said Klaxon to nothing but air as he walked towards Ponyville, with a slight limp while also being careful with his broken wing.

Four Hours Later...

Klaxon reappears from the Ever-Free Forest and sees Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sitting in the rain and he sighs under his breath.

"Sorry kids. I failed. Now then, I'll walk you both home and I'll prepare for the angry mob." said Klaxon walking over and outstretching his wings to protect them from the rain.

"Angry mob? What for?" said Sweetie looking up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Back home, whenever I failed at something or pulled a prank to help out in some way, I would usually get chased by an angry mob out of the city." said Klaxon nonchalantly.

"That's awful!" said Applebloom.

"Just how people are back home; can't take a joke or a plan where nobody gets hurt but prepares them for war...{under breath}slagging ingrates."

"Well, nopony's gonna run ya out of town because ya failed to rescue Scootaloo. Ah'm sure if ya explained it, ya'll be forgiven." said Applebloon.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later; Ponyville Library...

*CRASH!*

Klaxon hit the wooden wall so hard, he left an indent in it and he slides to the floor.

"Then again, maybe not..." said Applebloom nervously.

"YOU LET SCOOTALOO GET KIDNAPPED?!" yelled Rainbow Dash grabbing Klaxon by the neck.

"Hey! She caught me off guard! How was I supposed to know she would be expecting a frontal assault? I tried to rescue Scootaloo, I even kept pace with that blood-stained Pegasus up until that point." said Klaxon turning into black mist to escape Dash's hoof which hit the wall behind him.

"Where could she have taken the squirt?" said Blitz.

"I don't know. The kidnapper did a sonic rainboom to escape." said Klaxon leaning against a nearby wall with his hands behind his head.

"WHAT?!" said everyone in the room.

"Are you deaf or something? I said she performed a sonic rainboom, of course it was pretty dull in color."

"A dull sonic rainboom? Did she happen to resemble a certain Pegasus we know?" said Discord.

"Yeah, except she was blood-stained and she looked like Rainbow Dash."

"Well, that would explain the 'kidnapping' of Scootaloo. WE NOW HAVE RAINBOW FACTORY DASH HERE!" said Discord before he beat his head against a nearby wall.

"Here, let me help you with that Discord." said Klaxon before a war hammer appeared in his hands and he smashed Discord's head into the ground.

"Who's 'Rainbow Factory Dash'?" said Twilight, a confused expression on the alicorn's face.

"Another alternate version of Rainbow Dash and if you want to know the story behind that, please read this." said Klaxon handing everyone in the room, except Fluttershy and Butterscotch and the two young ones in the room, a book labeled 'Rainbow Factory'.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Everyone is shivering in the room and Rainbow Dash and Blitz have this kind of expression: "O.o", on their faces and Discord is white as a ghost.

"I'll start running now." said Klaxon heading for the door.

Ten Minutes Later...

[Benny Hill Theme]

Klaxon is seen running around Ponyville with an angry mob with pitchforks and torches chasing after him.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

AND WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW? And if you do, BE NICE ABOUT IT!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I only own Klaxon.

Since this story involves different MLP: FiM (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) universes and if you want either an OC or an alternate fan-edited version of an already existing MLP: FiM character in this, just message me with details on said character. Again, Discord is involved, hence the different universes of MLP: FiM involved in this. Besides, I'm having fun and I want to branch out a bit with this. MESSAGE me with character info, DO NOT REVIEW WITH CHARACTER INFO.

Max number of accepting OCs or alternate fan-edited characters: 2-4 (depends on how many I feel like dealing with)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Three Hours Later...

Klaxon leaned against a tree with a sigh as he removed the pitchfork embedded in his back and the wounds healed up.

"Okay. Giving them copies of Rainbow Factory was a very bad idea. Wonder what would have happened if I had given one to Fluttershy? Even worse idea! I'm sure they probably calmed down by now." said Klaxon to himself before he got up and made his way back towards Ponyville.

"Okay; list of universes so far: alternate male versions of Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy and then there's that Rainbow Factory version of Rainbow Dash. Oh boy, what's next; the 'Elements of Insanity'? Please note that I tend to break the fourth wall and I have only seen the YouTube videos of them and I am only referencing them...'for now' says the script. It also says 'look above' but that is referring to you readers."

Klaxon then puts the script away and continues towards his destination.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

Klaxon dodges various objects thrown at him while on a stage before he ducks under a thrown pitchfork.

"Alright! Who threw that?! Come clean this minute, because somebody threw a pitchfork at me during the angry mob chase!" said Klaxon glaring at the crowd and Derpy is seen whistling innocently and Klaxon narrows his eyes.

"Get off the stage freak!" yelled a random pony in the crowd.

"Now see here! There's no need for name calling! I'm as much a freak as Discord!"

"Yes, he's as much a freak as me- wait! WHAT?!" said Discord.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Why you little-! COME HERE!" said Discord before he lunged at Klaxon only to hit the ground.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, for your entertainment, I will now humiliate Discord." said Klaxon before he helped Discord up, only to slap a blueberry pie into the chimera's face followed by spraying him with a water flower then slapping him across the face with a cactus and finally joy-buzzing him without a joy-buzzer and then doing a bow to the crowd.

Discord pulls out a double-barreled shotgun and points it at Klaxon and pulls the trigger only for flowers to pop out of the barrels and his mouth drops before he looks down the barrels and...they fill his face with buckshot and he spits the pellets into his hand and growls at Klaxon.

"See? Mischief is more controlled than Chaos and Mischief is better." said Klaxon with a smirk.

"Oh really? I bet you couldn't turn one of the elements of Harmony into a corrupt version of themselves." said Discord crossing his arms and glaring at Klaxon.

"How much you want to bet?"

"If you're able to turn one of them bad, I'll admit that Mischief is better than Chaos. You just can't do Stuttershy, I mean Fluttershy."

"Does someone have feelings for a certain Pegasus?" said Klaxon teasingly.

"No! She was just my first friend and I don't want anything to happen to her." said Discord quickly and turning away to hide his bright red face.

"Okay! Who's my victim?" said Klaxon looking at remaining Mane 6 who back away from Klaxon as he grins sinisterly.

"I choose...!" said Klaxon throwing a black orb at...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry if this is short and all but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Please note that I only referenced the Elements of Insanity and I do not plan to use them without permission from their owner(s) and it was Klaxon breaking the fourth wall. Also, if you do want a fan-edited character in this, please just **_MESSAGE_** me with said characters info and since Discord is involved, this is an inter-dimensional story, mostly involving the MLP universe with slight references to the Spyro-verse but no real involvement from that universe.

I only accept **_CONSTRUCTIVE_**criticism.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I own nothing except for Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I choose..." said Klaxon throwing an orb of black energy at...

"Rainbow Dash!"

"WHAT?!" said Rainbow Dash in shock and surprise before the orb hit her and she screamed in pain as a black light engulfed her.

"Rainbow Dash!" yelled her friends in fear before they had to shield their eyes from the light. When the light subsides, the remaining Mane 6's, and Discord's, mouths drop- Discord's going through the floor of the stage- as they stare at Dash in shock.

"Oh my head." said Dash getting up shakily before noticing the stares she was receiving, "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Wait...what's wrong with my voice?!"

"Uh...Dash?" said Twilight walking forward and summoning a mirror with her magic and showing Dash the mirror and the Pegasus' mouth dropped.

"AAAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" screamed Dash upon seeing herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were now a demonic red with slits and her fur had darkened and her mane and tail colors had turned darker shades. Spines had grown along her back and spikes had grown from her foreleg shoulder joints and stopped at the starting points of her hooves and her teeth had sharpened.

"WHAT DID YOU MORONS DO TO ME?!" yelled Dash glaring at Klaxon and Discord.

"See? I did better than you ever could Discord, now admit it." said Klaxon ignoring the glare from Rainbow Dash.

"Mischief is better than Chaos." muttered Discord.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Mischief is better than Chaos." said Discord, a little bit louder but not quite enough.

"What?"

"MISCHIEF IS BETTER THAN CHAOS! HAPPY?!" yelled Discord in anger as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes." said Klaxon with a smirk.

"ARE YOU TWO F***ING MORONS PAYING ATTENTION TO A SINGLE F**ING WORD I SAY?!" yelled Rainbow Dash and everyone's mouth dropped.

"I'll change her back now." said Klaxon snapping his fingers and Dash was engulfed in a cloud of confetti smoke and once it cleared...she was still the same and Klaxon's eyes widened, "What the slag?"

Klaxon tried again yet got the same result.

"Stand aside amateur." said Discord, pushing Klaxon aside and snapping his fingers which engulfed Dash in a flash of light but when it cleared...she was still the same and his eyes widened.

"Oh dear..."

Discord snaps his fingers again only to get the same result. Discord and Klaxon look at each other before they snap their fingers at the same time, engulfing Dash in a confetti flash cloud but still nothing works.

"Oh this is bad." said Klaxon mimicking a Heavy's voice.

"Why am I still like this?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TWO MORONS CHANGED ME BACK?!" yelled Dash.

"No need to be rude Dash, its not like...*sniffs*...I have feelings." said Discord before he started crying and Fluttershy patted him on the back.

"There, there Discord. Dash didn't mean it, right?" said Fluttershy looking at Dash timidly.

"OF COURSE I MEANT IT! HOW ABOUT YOU GROW A BACKBONE LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU TOOK THOSE ASSERTIVE LESSONS FROM IRON WILL YOU BIG BABY!" snapped Dash which caused Fluttershy to start crying and run off. Everyone then glares at Dash.

"WHAT?! SHE IS A BABY!" said Dash glaring at everyone before...

*CLANG!*

...a frying pan to the head knocked her out and she returned to normal and Klaxon is seen holding a frying pan.

"This is all your fault." said Discord poking Klaxon in the chest.

"My fault?! You're the one who made the bet!" said Klaxon returning the poke.

"But you're the one who turned Rainbow Dash into...DARK Rainbow Dash!"

"You're the one who made me!"

"WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET?!" yelled Twilight and Dusk at the same time and the two entities shrank back.

Klaxon's ears suddenly went back and he suddenly threw a spear at a nearby stallion which wrapped around the guy before Klaxon pulled him towards himself.

"COME HERE!" yelled Klaxon before he grabbed the stallion by the neck only for it to turn into a Changeling and everyone gasps.

"Let me guess, a shape-shifter that can change into anyone and feeds off the love of its victims?" said Klaxon looking at Twilight and Dusk who both nod dumbly.

"H-how'd y'all know?" said Applejack.

"Just a hunch." said Klaxon hiding the script behind his back.

"You won't get me to talk!" hissed the Changeling before it kicked Klaxon in the jaw, hurting itself and its captor before bolting from the scene.

"Don't let it get away!" said Twilight and Dusk before both Applejack and AJ took off after it and the two tried to lasso it only to lasso a lamp-post and a apple cart, respectively.

"Aw horsefeathers! It got away!" said Applejack watching as the Changeling got out of range before Rainbow Blitz took off after it as a rainbow-hued blur.

The Changeling suddenly turned a corner and Blitz followed only to find a dead end but with no Changeling.

"Dang it!" said Blitz before he took off in search of the Changeling.

Once Blitz was a good ways away, the trash can inside the alleyway shape-shifted into the Changeling and the creature quietly snuck out of Ponyville.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I only own Klaxon. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Mane Six and the Stallion Six, along with the two bickering entities, were inside the Ponyville Library as Dusk and Twilight paced around the room, wearing a groove into the wood floor.

Applejack/AJ: "Uh...Twi/Dusk? Y'all realize that yer wearing a groove inta the floor right?"

Twilight/Dusk: "Not only do we have to worry about rescuing Scootaloo but we also have to worry about Changelings?!"

A sudden knocking on the Library's front door snapped everyone out of it and Spike ran over and opened the door to reveal...Scootaloo.

"Scoots!" said Rainbow Dash running over and pulling her "little sister" into a tight hug before she noticed the figure standing nervously behind the young filly.

"You." growled Dash glaring daggers at the blood-stained Pegasus.

"L-let me explain." said the blood-stained Pegasus before Dash tackled her.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR KIDNAPPING SCOOTALOO!"

"DASH, WAIT!" said Scootaloo drawing Dash's attention, "Let her explain."

Dash looked down and saw that the Pegasus had her eyes squeezed shut and preparing for a blow to the face and she hesitantly cracked open an eye upon no blow being delivered.

"You better have a good reason for kidnapping Scootaloo." said Dash letting the blood-stained Pegasus get up who nervously followed the two into the library. Everyone glared at the blood-stained Pegasus, especially Klaxon after he was buried in a rockslide after trying to catch her and she gulped nervously.

"M-my name is Rainbow Dash but I don't deserve that name. Just call me...Factory Dash and I-I'll tell you the w-whole story. Just be warned, its not for the light-hearted." said Factory Dash, looking at Fluttershy and Butterscotch specifically who cringed a little at that.

Factory Dash took a deep breath and began her tale.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Yes I know, short chapter. Sorry. Next chapter will involve my version of Rainbow Factory and Cupcakes.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Hey! Who turned the room upside-down?! *CRASH!*

Discord: "Oh I'm so sooooooorry. THAT'S FOR MAKING ME ADMIT MISCHIEF IS BETTER THAN CHAOS YOU NO GOOD...*Censored*...WRITER!"


	10. Filler Chapter

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon and this chapter contains **_MY_** versions of Rainbow Factory and Cupcakes. This chapter is rated "M" for blood, gore, and yucky messes so reader caution is advised.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Filler Chapter: Factory Dash**

Rainbow Factory; Factory Dash's universe; Two Days Before Dimensional Plane Destruction by Discord...

Rainbow Dash (before she became Factory Dash, or in other words, in her world) was walking quietly through the corridors and on the catwalks inside the Rainbow Factory, shivering as she passed by the "Cupcakes" Room where an ear-piercing scream emanated along with the roar of a chainsaw. She was heading towards her work station, ready to drain another useless Earth Pony, Pegasai, or Unicorn's coloring and turn it into a rainbow but froze upon hearing very familiar sobs of sorrow. Dash slowly approached her work station and her eyes widened in horror upon seeing none other than Scootaloo sitting there.

Over the years, Scootaloo had finally learned how to fly and had gone to flight school and Dash had taken her under her wing and trained her, giving her her own knowledge on Pegasus-related topics and treating her like a younger sister.

"Scootaloo? What are you doing here?" said Dash in shock.

Scootaloo looked up in shock and run into the chest of Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! I-I'm sorry! I-I failed my graduation test! I-I don't k-know what went wrong! I-I did everything you taught me, yet I still failed! I don't understand what happened! I-I was heading home when these...masked ponies jumped me and I woke up here! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said Scootaloo in Dash's chest as tears flowed from her eyes. She was even further shocked when Dash pushed her away, rather harshly too.

"You should be sorry! You failed your graduation test under my tutelage! Do you have any idea what that will do to my reputation?!" snapped Rainbow, glaring at Scootaloo who looked on in shock.

"But-"

"Not 'buts'! You failed your test which means you failed me! After everything I did for you, you go and fail?! You're worthless to me now! No wait, you're worse than worthless, YOU'RE DEAD!" said Dash grabbing Scootaloo and strapping her into the machine she worked with and instead of having the machine doing its work automatically, she pulled down the mechanical arm and positioned it on Scootaloo's chest.

"Dash...I'm sorry." said Scootaloo as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Dash as she flipped a switch on the arm and needles, lots of needles, erupted from the front of the arm. Scootaloo's eyes widened at seeing the needles before Dash pulled the arm back and slammed it into Scootaloo's chest, earing a pained scream from the orange Pegasus.

Scootaloo's orange fur and purple mane began to lose their coloring, becoming a dull grey until the coloring was completely gone and Dash violently ripped the arm out of her chest and grabbed a knife from the nearby work bench and advanced on the hurt Scootaloo and pressed the knife against the younger Pegasai's neck.

"Any last words?" said Dash with venom and Scootaloo's eye flickered open and Scootaloo looked directly into Dash's red slit eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes..." wheezed Scootaloo before Dash slit her throat, a sinister smile on her face.

As Scootaloo slowly choked on her own blood, Dash's eyes returned to their normal appearance and she dropped the knife in horror and she rushed to Scootaloo's aid trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Scoots! I'm sorry!" said Dash as she tried to stop the bleeding with no luck and Scootaloo's eyes began to close, "Don't die on me squirt! Don't die!"

Dash watched in horror as Scootaloo's head went limp and tears welled up in her eyes before she hugged the corpse and she let the tears flow freely.

"Hey Dashie. If you're done crying over that dead body, mind if I take it?" came a bubbly voice that set Dash's nerves on edge and she turned around and glared at Pinkamena, the owner of the "Cupcakes" room.

"And what do you plan to do to her?" asked Dash, dangerously calm.

"Make cupcakes with it of course! Silly Filly!"

Something snapped within Dash upon hearing Pinkamena call Scootaloo an "it" and the fact that she was planning to turn her dead friend into...cupcakes!

"You won't get her! I won't let you!" snapped Dash breaking Scootaloo free and kicking a nearby cart at Pinkamena who jumped out of the way of the runaway cart and looked to see Dash flying away. Pinkamena pulled out a walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button.

"Twilight, code red! Free thinker! (1)" said Pinkamena into the walkie-talkie.

Dash flew through the factory trying to find an escape route and was juggling between staying in an even flight path and making sure Scootaloo didn't fall off her back when she heard the roar of a chainsaw and chanced a glance behind her to see Flutterkiller(2) behind her with a chainsaw and Dash picked up the pace as best she could.

The two Pegasai flew through the facility, one trying to get away, the other trying to catch the escapee. Dash then spotted a crusher going up and made a gamble, speeding up as it came down and her tail was clipped but not by much but the sound of a sickening crunch signified her pursuer hadn't been so lucky (3).

After a few more minutes of searching Dash finally escaped the factory and flew towards the only one she knew that DIDN'T work at that factory; Applejack.

* * *

One Hour Later; Sweet Apple Acres...

Applejack sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead as she plowed the fields which was usually Big Mac's job he had recently gotten sick and despite his stubbornness, was confined to a bed for eight weeks and Applejack had to deal not only with her usual chores but his also. A loud crash made Applejack jump, if only slightly, and she turned to see a bloodied Rainbow Dash carrying a grey Pegasus on her back, one that looked vaguely familiar.

"Rainbow Dash! What in tarnation is goin' on?!" said Applejack, removing herself from the plow she was pulling and walked over to Rainbow Dash who handed her the grey Pegasus and her eyes widened, "Dash, is this-?"

"Yes! I killed her! I drained her coloring and slit her throat! I...I killed her...I killed her...HAHAHAHA...I KILLED HER!" laughed Rainbow Dash, losing any piece of sanity she had left as her pupils shrank and she grinned creepily, causing Applejack to take a step back.

"Oh don't worry Applejack...ha hah ha...you're not on my list...the rest of our disloyal friends are though...ha hah ha...Fluttershy is gone though, so that leaves only Pinkamena, Rarity, and Twilight...hah ha hah..." said Dash.

"Y-you alright sugar cube?" asked Applejack cautiously.

"If you call killing your 'little sister' alright, then yes...I'm alright...if that's not what you mean...NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! Take care of Scootaloo will you?" said Dash pulling Applejack into a one-"armed" hug, getting some of the blood covering her onto Applejack.

"You realize that Scootaloo is-"

"Asleep? Oh don't worry, she'll wake up in a little bit and then everything will be right as rain!"

Dash took off as a rainbow-hued blur and Applejack looked sadly at the dead body of Scootaloo and sighed sadly.

"Hey sis! Have ya seen Scoot-" came Applebloom's voice before the younger mare's sentence turned into a scream.

* * *

Rainbow Factory; Five Minutes Later...

Rainbow Dash busted through one of the walls of the factory and skidded to a halt on the cold blood-stained steel floor and found herself surrounded by factory workers, Pinkamena, Rarity, and Twilight.

"Oh look...aha ha hah...some of my friends have come to apologize...too late..." said Dash looking at all of them with a crazed expression on her face.

"I told you giving her Scootaloo was a bad idea." whispered Pinkamena to Twilight who only elbowed the pink pony in the stomach.

"Rainbow Dash; for breaking factory protocols, you are hereby sentenced to death." said Twilight sternly and Dash turned towards her, a twitch to her eyes.

"Oh no...hah ha hah...it's not _me _who is sentenced to death...it's _YOU!_" yelled Dash before she snapped the neck of one of the workers before she threw two more onto a nearby conveyor belt and the two were then crushed by a crusher.

"~Can you seeeeee the rainbow? Does it look pretty? Want to be a rainbow?~" sang Dash as she dragged a worker over to a nearby rainbow machine and placed him in it only for him to scream in sheer agony as it was activated before his upper body exploded violently.

Twilight ran off as Pinkamena and Rarity watched in horror as the workers were ripped apart by Dash until they were the only two left and Pinkamena shoved Rarity in front of her.

"Take her!" said Pinkamena throwing Rarity towards Dash and running off.

"Pinkie, you traitor!" snarled Rarity before she saw a shadow over her and she looked up in horror as Dash stood over here with a rusted piece of pipe and a bunch of rainbow-hued needles.

"Time for your...operation..." said Dash as she advanced Rarity.

Five seconds later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" screamed Rarity before she exploded into a rainbow-colored mess.

Dash looked around the area until she heard the sound of a closing door and saw the "Cupcakes" Room door had recently been opened and she flew towards the door and opened it.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiinkie, are you setting up a party for me?" said Dash as she looked around the room, looking for anything pink. Rainbow Dash was caught off guard as Pinkmanena slashed her across the right eye with a machete, leaving a deep scar and Dash feel onto the ground, clutching the eye.

"Pinkie! How could you?! I...I thought we were friends..." said Dash looking sad and miserable and Pinkie's eyes welled up.

"I'm sorry Dashie. You were acting funny and you killed Flutterkiller and Rarity and you seemed like you were going to kill me next." said Pinkie sadly as she walked over to Dash.

"I'm the element of loyalty, remember? I'd _never_ hurt my friends on purpose. I was just devastated at losing Scootaloo." said Dash extending a hoof for Pinkie to help her up.

"It's okay Dashie. I understand." said Pinkie taking Dash's hoof and helping her up.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"FOR BEING SO GULLIBLE!" said Dash before she kicked Pinkamena onto a nearby table and the straps activated and held Pinkamena in place and Dash walked over to a nearby tool bench and looked thoughtful before she picked up the dual-bladed chainsaw and revved it with an insane grin on her face and Pinkie's eyes widened.

[Andrew W.K- Ready to Die]

Dash uses the chainsaw to cut off Pinkamena's front and hind legs before tossing aside and injecting the pink pony with adrenaline and then bringing out a large rusty saw and using it on Pinkamena's chest, causing her to scream in sheer agony as the rusty teeth cut into her flesh ineffectively before Dash switched the rusty saw out for a newer but duller saw and kept cutting until she decided to just end it and used a regular chainsaw to saw Pinkamena in half and injected both halves with adrenaline, which strangely kept both halves alive. Dash then began to remove internal organs until she ripped out Pinkamena's eyes and brain and then let the husks slide to the floor and Dash left the room after washing off as much blood as possible, some of it staining her fur (most of the blood belonging to Scootaloo) and she began her search for Twilight.

[End theme]

After searching for half an hour Dash decided she would be a visit to the central office and sure enough, she found Twilight there...charging up her horn to perform some type of magic spell or something.

"Oh no you don't Twilie!" said Dash charging Twilight before leaping at her only to find the built up magic unleashed on her and she found herself being sucked into a vortex.

"You'll pay Twilight! You hear me you sick f**?! YOU'LL PAY! Somebody stop the ride, I'm feeling fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushed...!" said Dash before she disappeared into the spiral of the vortex and it closed.

"There. Now then...I need to find new workers for the factory." said Twilight before she stepped on a remote control and her eyes widened.

"Oh sh-!" began Twilight before the Rainbow Factory- along with most of Equestria- is consumed in a very large explosion of some sort. (4)

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Anybody know the reference?

(2) Kind of hard to come up with an original name for a murdering version of Fluttershy.

(3) If you like Fluttershy, remember that this wasn't her.

(4) This is **_NOT_** a reference to anything. If it does seem like it's referring to something, it was unintentional and is only a coincidence.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After Factory Dash finished her tale she opened her eyes to see everyone in the room with horrified expressions on their faces, with two certain yellow pegasai unconscious on the floor, Scootaloo was visibly shaken, and Klaxon was filing his claws.

"What? I've seen worse." said Klaxon to the readers after some "look" at him in disbelief.

"I say we turn her to stone!" snapped Dash glaring at Factory and the blood-stained Pegasus cringed.

"Oh come now! She needs a chance. Sure she kidnapped Scootaloo and gave me one heck of a punch to the jaw, but she returned the kid safe and sound." said Klaxon appearing next to Factory and putting an arm around her neck in a friendly manner.

"Normally I'd agree but...heh, her story has given me goosebumps." said Discord as goose-shaped bumps went up his spine, honking.

"I-I agree with Klaxon." said Fluttershy in her usual voice, though nobody except her male counterpart heard her.

"She killed someone while smiling like a loon and then went batshit insane!" snapped Dash getting in Klaxon's face.

"I'll have you know that I know what its like to go insane. I spent most of my life as an insane jokester until a bullet to the head fixed my brain. *Notices stares* Oh, I forgot that nobody has seen a gun before in this world." said Klaxon before he had a gun appear in his hands and pulled the trigger only for a flag with the word "BANG!" on it pop out of the barrel.

"You're weird." said Dash.

"On the contrary, I'm like Discord. He resembles everything chaotic and in disharmony while I resemble everything mischievous; that includes gags, pranks, punch lines, defying the laws of physics and parties." said Klaxon.

"So, yer saying y'all are like Discord?" said Applejack.

"What is with people associating Chaos and Mischief together? No! Mischief is more controlled, thus people don't get hurt as often."

"Says the guy who had all five thousand and fifty-two years of his life as a wreck." said Discord.

"At least I wasn't turned to stone for a thousand years!"

"You were turned into a Time Crystal for five thousand!"

"At least it weren't stone!"

The two entities then lunge at each other and get into a roller-brawl as "Benny Hill Theme Song" plays and everyone sighs before a loud 'CRUNCH' is heard and Discord's cry of pain.

"YOU CHEATER! YOU BIT MY TAIL!"

"Okay. Until me and Dusk figure something out about dealing with the possible attack from Changelings, everyone is free to do what they want." said Twilight before a loud crash was heard and a cookie-cutter shaped outline is visible in a wall and Discord is seen tied up in a pretzel shape by his own body.

"The guy's strong." said Discord untangling himself and turning away from everyone as he tried to hide his embarrassment at being beaten by another entity, an upstart at that.

* * *

Two Days Later...

Everyone's mouth was hanging open, even Discord's upon seeing over half of Ponyville hovering in mid-air and upside-down, those walking the streets of the upside-down part of town didn't seem to be aware of anything or care that they were defying the laws of gravity! Twilight and Dusk were seen twitching heavily as they muttered that something like that should be impossible over and over and everyone took a step or two away from them remembering the "Want it-Need it" incident.

"Alright Discord! Explain yourself!" snapped Dash getting in the chimera's face.

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with this? I haven't done a single harmful bit of chaos for several weeks and you blame me for this? I'm hurt." said Discord crossing his arms.

"Quit lying! This has your cloven hoof-prints all over all over it!"

"Talk about Deja Vu Rainbow Dash. I believe we already covered this. I only have _one _cloven hoof." said Discord as said cloven hoof kicked Dash in the rear and Discord disappeared from her sight and reappeared walking away, "Why is it that anything that doesn't make sense is blamed on me? I mean seriously! You always blame me. Take the seeds I forgot I planted, sure I forgot about them but they should have sprouted WAY before they did. And now you blame me for this? Although, I must admit that it is funny, I'm not responsible."

"I AM!" came a voice that made Discord deflate and Klaxon was seen walking on one of the upside-down roads.

"What'd you do this for Klaxon?" said Dash getting in his face.

"Twilight did say we were free to do as we wished until she and Dusk figured out what to do." said Klaxon calmly and Discord face-palmed.

'Why didn't I catch that?' thought Discord to himself.

"What's the matter Discord? Embarrassed to be outsmarted by an upstart entity?" said Klaxon mimicking Discord's voice.

"Now you cut that out!" said Discord and Klaxon suddenly pulled out a scissors and cut himself out of the "picture" and Discord's eye twitched, "QUIT MESSING WITH ME! I'M THE ONE WHOSE SUPPOSED TO MESS WITH PEOPLE!"

"Is Discord jealous of Mischief being better than Chaos?"

Discord pulled at the mane on the back of his head and began stomping on the ground in anger before he inhaled deeply and then looked calm...ish.

"I will not fall for your games." said Discord only for the ground to open up beneath him and he fell into a hole.

"Okay, you're really starting to irk me." came Discord's voice from the hole.

"Talk to the tail Discord." said Klaxon sticking his fur-tipped tail into the hole before...*CHOMP*...his eyes widened and he blasted into the sky holding his tail and Discord climbed out of the hole and looked at the audience.

"Does anyone feel like I'm being made fun of?" said Discord before he had a bed of nails appear where Klaxon was going to land and Klaxon shot into the air again before Discord had clay bombs shaped like birds appear where Klaxon was going to land and Klaxon landed on top of the clay bird and it started glowing.

"I hate you." said Klaxon glaring at Discord before the clay bird exploded and Klaxon went blasting off into the sky.

"I'm blasting off again...!" yelled Klaxon before he disappeared in the early morning sky and everything he had messed with returned to normal. Discord turned around to see everyone laughing at him, Fluttershy trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" said Discord before Fluttershy pointed at his back and burst out laughing.

Discord disconnected his head and looked at what was on his back and his eyes widened.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT UPSTART ENTITY!" yelled Discord, shaking the planet.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

For those wondering, why this story so far has no "order", remember, Discord is involved and that means chaos so of course the storyline would be...chaotic.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Not Time Travel Too!**

Two Days Later; Sugar Cube Corner...

Everyone is having a nice relaxing day at Sugar Cube, except for two certain alicorns who have the same color schemes but are different genders. Twilight and Dusk are pacing back and forth and Discord is seen being edgy due to be humiliated for the past forty-eight hours by Klaxon and he stands up and walks over to the two.

"Okay, I am helping you two find that escaped Changeling and then we are fixing the dimensional rift and Klaxon goes home!" said Discord.

"Discord, we appreciate the offer but we can-" began Twilight only for Discord to cut her off.

"No 'buts'! Now then, give me a minute aaaaaaaand..." said Discord before he snapped his fingers and he, Twilight, Rainbow Blitz, and Applejack disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the hay just happened?" said AJ looking around.

"Discord tried to outdo me but did so in anger and wound up doing something completely different." said Klaxon as he filed his claws while sitting on the ceiling.

"Which is?" said Rarity.

"How should I know?"

"Ya read the script every five minutes." said AJ.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

* * *

A thousand years ago...

Discord, Twilight, Blitz, and Applejack hit the ground hard and they all slowly get up.

"Discord, what did you do?" asked Twilight nursing her sore head.

"I don't know." said Discord shrugging.

"Um, guys?" said Blitz looking ahead of them in shock, "When does the sky look polka-dotted and the ground looks like a checkerboard?"

The other three look in the direction Blitz is facing and they see a town in a completely chaotic state and everyone turns towards Discord.

"I didn't do it!" said Discord before familiar laughter is heard and they see...another Discord!

"What in tarnation?!" said Applejack looking between the two.

"Don't tell me we travelled back in time!" said Twilight face-palming (or face-hoofing, if you want the correct term).

"Okay, I'm changing my color scheme!" said the good Discord before he snapped his fingers and he changed to being mostly blue.

"Now why would you do that?" said the other Discord.

"Because I don't want to be mistaken for you despite us looking identical and I have another reason but I'm not saying because that could mess with the space-time continuum."

"And where's the fun in that?"

"Shut up Past me!"

"Make me!"

The two Discords start fighting, creating a dust cloud.

Two certain alicorns then walk onto the scene and watch in shock as two Discords fight each other and Twilight sighs in annoyance.

"Time-travel, we just _had_ to time travel!" said Twilight in annoyance.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry that this chapter is short. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Also, remember that with Discord nothing makes sense and if it does, its not good.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I only own Klaxon, nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean time-travel? I thought that was only sci-fi stuff." said Blitz as the Past and Present Discords continued to fight.

"Discord must have used his magic in anger and magic has unexpected effects when used with uncontrolled emotions. I think he might have accidentally sent us back in time!" said Twilight pacing.

"Well ain't that a fine kettle o' fish?" said Applejack throwing her hat to the ground before quickly picking it back up.

"Well what are we supposed to do?!" said Blitz crossing his forelegs across his chest with narrowed eyes.

"Only thing we can, try to find a way back home without changing too much of the time stream."

"And how do you propose we do that Twilight?" said Present Discord as he held his past self in a full Nelson.

"Study?"

"We don't have time ta study Twi. Well, figuratively speakin' we do but that ain't the point! There's no tellin' what's going on back home!" said Applejack stomping a hoof on the ground.

* * *

Present...

"So, anyone here know how to do a time-travel spell?" said Klaxon as he leaned against a tree.

"No." said Dusk hanging his head, "I don't even think there's any records of time-travel."

"Oh come on! You're giving up that easily? So much for being the 'faithful student of Princess Celestia'."

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"You could sneak into the Star Swirl the Bearded section of the library in Canterlot."

Dusk face-hoofs.

"Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Because you were too busy moping."

Dusk glares at Klaxon before the stallion walks off.

Discord then bends the fabric of space-time and appears next to Klaxon.

"I thought you had the ability to time-travel?" said Discord glaring at Klaxon before said entity of Mischief fired a cannon in Discord's face, returning the fabric of space-time to normal.

"Shut up Discord, you spoil everything!" said Klaxon crossing his arms in annoyance.

* * *

Train Station; Crystal Empire...

A stallion wearing a hood and cloak made his way to his designated car on the train leaving for Ponyville, careful to avoid any pony in his way. Upon arriving at his car, he sat down and removed his hood to reveal a ski mask covering his face but not the horn atop his forehead which had a red tint at the top and he sighed before he heard a commotion and discretely poked his head out of the door of his room in the car he was in and he quickly, yet quietly shut the door.

"Changelings." muttered the stallion under his breath as his brow farrowed in anger before locked his room's door and pulled out a book he had checked out from the library in the Crystal Empire before quickly hiding it again. He removed his ski mask to reveal grey fur and a black mane and he turned his red eyes towards the door as pounding could be heard on the outside.

"Open up in there, this is the Crystal Empire Police!" came a voice yet the stallion didn't move but instead had a red crystal sword appear from nowhere.

"Just a minute officer." said the stallion as he slowly unlocked the door...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Anyone care to guess WHO the stallion is?

Also, sorry the chapter was short.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon. I will not repeat this disclaimer for every chapter now because I'm sure everyone knows that I only own Klaxon. Any new OCs that I own will be added if I add the OC and any that I don't own will be listed for their rightful owners.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Two Days Later; Present Ponyville...

Pinkie Pie was bouncing along towards Sugar Cube corner when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway and she let out a small shriek only to have her mouth covered by a grey hoof.

"Be quiet! I'll let you go if you promise to scream, understood?" asked the hoof's owner and Pinkie nodded slowly and the hoof was removed from her mouth and she instantly got away from the figure holding her but didn't run and turned around. The figure was definitely a stallion but the only things she could make out about him was that he was a Unicorn and had grey fur and a black mane and tail and his Cutie-Mark looked like three red crystals. The horn atop his head had a tint of red near the top. He was also wearing a tattered cloak and a tattered hood hid his face. Now normally, Pinkie would have been excited to meet some new pony but due to the way he constantly looked over his shoulder and seemed to be on edge, she was keeping that part of her restrained.

"Who are you?" asked Pinkie calmly.

"Not important. Is Princess Twilight around?" asked the stallion.

"Sorry, she got sent to the past by Discord and we're currently trying to bring her back." said Pinkie and the stallion face-hoofed.

"Look, when she gets back, give this book to her. It's important. Don't lose it and don't show it to ANYPONY ELSE! Understood?"

"Yes. Something's familiar about you...have we met before?"

"No."

"You sure? Your voice is awfully familiar."

"Yes I'm sure! Just make sure Twilight gets that book AND DON'T LOOK AT IT! It's only for her eyes. Understood?"

"Yes sir! Nopony else is allowed to look at the insides of the book!"

"Good. Keep a close eye on your friends. Changelings are moving about."

"Changelings? Wait. How do you know I'm Pinkie Pie and not a Changeling?"

"Unicorn magic, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Okay-Dokie-Lokie then. Nopony will look at this book and I won't look at either and I'll give to Twilight when she gets back." said Pinkie smiling.

"Good. Now I have to leave." said the stallion turning away before he clutched his head and grunted.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"No, I just have to leave." said the stallion before he disappeared in a flash of red magic.

"That was odd. Oh well. La la la la la la la." said Pinkie before she bounced off, the book in tow.

* * *

Sugar Cube Corner; Twenty Minutes Later...

After arriving at her work place, Pinkie discretely snuck up to her room, pulled out a small safe, opened it and put the book inside it before closing it up and putting the safe in a new hiding place in her room, Gummy blinking blankly as he stared at the wall next to Pinkie.

"Gummy! No spying!" snapped Pinkie to her pet toothless alligator.

"Yes Pinkie!" said Gummy and Pinkie nodded before walking away.

*Brakes Screech*

"Wait a minute! Since when can you talk?!" said Pinkie getting in Gummy's face.

"Um..." said Gummy before he bit down on Pinkie's nose but due to him not having any teeth, he was...gumming...Pinkie's snout and the pink party pony glared at the gator.

"You're not Gummy." said Pinkie as her mane and tail deflated and 'Gummy' gulped nervously before he released Pinkie's nose and changed into a Changeling and began edging for the door only for it to close suddenly.

* * *

Outside Sugar Cube Corner...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the Changeling's scream causing every pony within a ten mile radius to look towards the source of the scream before continuing with their daily activities.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry if this was short but I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sugar Cube Corner; Two Days Later...

Pinkie pulled the last tray of freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool off and she smiled at her newest creation; chocolate cupcakes with a green cream filling, white frosting and a light blue-grey cherry on top. Too bad there wasn't enough for the whole town, only enough for fourteen. She shrugged before she put rabbit traps around said cupcakes and went off to find one of her friends who wasn't stuck in the past, a smile on her face.

(Anyone care to guess what happened?)

* * *

Half an Hour Later...

Rainbow Dash munched happily on the cupcake Pinkie gave her.

"Wow! How'd the flavor match my favorite food?" said Rainbow Dash before taking another bite.

"Oh, just the special ingredient I guess." replied Pinkie smiling before she kicked a hole riddled black hoof into a nearby closet, unaware of a certain entity catching it and running off as a black blur and losing his lunch in the Reflecting Pool and a blood-stained cyan Pegasus also putting the pieces together and losing her lunch, but in a garbage can.

"Wonder why they ran off?"

"Who knows?"

"How'd you come up with this idea Pinkie?"

"Oh, a Changeling tried to imitate Gummy and blew his cover by talking when Gummy doesn't talk."

Rainbow Dash drops her cupcake.

"Pinkie..."

"Yeah Dashie?"

"You used the Changeling, didn't you?"

"Y-y-yeah..."

"Don't tell anypony!"

"I didn't plan to. You don't like it anymore do you?"

Rainbow Dash picks up her cupcake again and takes another bite out of it.

"It's still pretty good."

Meanwhile...

A Changeling spy faints from shock after witnessing such a horrible act and by PONIES no less! He had made sure he was hidden from sight before fainting and due to the hive mind he shared with every other Changeling and Queen Chrysalis, he felt the other Changelings and the Queen either faint or shudder in horror.

'{We need to be careful...}' thought the Changeling nervously before he shifted into his disguise and went about his daily activities.

* * *

The Past...

"Which Discord do we deal with?" asked Princess Luna to her older sister as the two Discords continued to fight each other before the blue (Present) Discord pinned his past self to the ground and pulled his shoulders out of their sockets and the past Discord screamed in agony.

"That one." said Present Discord.

"How do we know that thou is the correct Discord?"

"I have an answer for that and only the REAL Discord will get this right." said Twilight stepping forward and both Discords stood up.

"What are your feelings towards Fluttershy?"

The blue Discord's face turned a bright red in embarrassment and he began twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Oh I LOVE Fluttershy! She's so pretty and..." began the normal colored Discord before Twilight interrupted him.

"You have no idea who she is do you?" said Twilight narrowing her eyes.

"No." replied the Past Discord as he hung is head.

"But...how does that prove which one we deal with?" said Luna in confusion (1).

"Simple. The REAL Discord is too prideful to admit his feelings." said Twilight and the blue Discord hung his head in shame as a storm cloud formed over his head.

"It's true." muttered Present Discord as he walked over to Twilight and the others.

"No fair!" said Past Discord crossing his arms across his chest (after he relocated his shoulders) and pouted.

"Life's not fair!" retorted Present Discord with a smirk and Past Discord was turned to stone while giving Present Discord the middle finger.

"Discord, PLEASE try to send us back to the present." said Twilight massaging her temples.

"Alright, I'll try but you know me." said Discord smiling.

"Master of Chaos and Disharmony, we know!" snapped Applejack.

"That wasn't very kindly."

"If y'all hadn't noticed, Ah ain't the Element of KINDNESS, Ah'm the Element of HONESTY and Ah'm HONESTLY pissed off!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, what a crabapple you are." said Discord before he snickered at his own joke and snapped his fingers and the four disappeared.

* * *

90,000 Years Later...

The four reappear in a future version of Equestria and the Earth Pony, Pegasus, and Alicorn all turn angrily towards Discord.

"Oopsie." muttered Discord smiling sheepishly before three pairs of hind hooves were sent into his face, stomach, and privates, hard.

"{High-pitched}AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Discord in pain.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) It's hard to write how Luna talks.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Nothing new again.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Two Days Later; Present; Ponyville Library...

Dusk slammed his head onto the desk inside the Library and let out a frustrated sigh as he closed another book.

"Nothing! Four...or was it five...days of nonstop research and STILL NOTHING!" snarled the male alicorn (not sure if the term 'alicorn' applies to male versions of alicorns) as he swept the huge stack of books off the desk and walked over to one of the few windows.

"And there's another mess I have to clean up." muttered Spike under his breath as he began picking up the books and putting them back.

"ARGH! What am I missing?!"

"How bout a break? You've been studying nonstop for four and half days. Even Twilight needs a break or two after studying that long."

"But I can't stop! What if they mess up the time stream? What if one of them dies in the past? What if they mess up an important event and everything falls apart around us because of that?!"

*SLAP!*

The sound of the slap echoes throughout the Library and Dusk raises a hoof to his face.

"Sorry but you were freaking out." said Spike as he massaged his claws.

"Really? I guess I do need a break." said Dusk calmly.

A resounding crash shakes the Library, causing every book to fall out of its place and onto the floor and after a few minutes, the shaking stops but smoke seems to fill the air.

"What is that? Is it a fire?" said Dusk opening the door to the Library and stepping outside to see a flaming blue box with black words in a white background.

**"Police Box"**

The doors open , smoke spilling out along with the sound of coughing and figure who collapses on the ground. A hand slapping a forehead is heard and Dusk turns to see Klaxon stretching his face in annoyance.

"The dimensional rip is getting worse..." muttered Klaxon under his breath.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry this is short but I hope you enjoy.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: I do NOT own Doctor Who, or Doctor Whooves. I listed both due to the previous chapter's ending.

Update: Chapter has been edited.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Unknown Location; Three Hours Later...

"Shouldn't we have brought him to a hospital?" said Rainbow Dash as she hovered in the air, her forelegs crossed across her chest and looked at the stallion Dusk had told her to bring to this old shack in the middle of nowhere. What surprised her was the fact that the guy weighed almost nothing.

"I told you, I don't trust hospitals now due to what Pinkie told us. Changelings are everywhere and any of the hospital staff could be a Changeling." replied Dusk massaging his temples.

"Please...quiet." said Fluttershy quietly as she used a stethoscope to find the stallion's heartbeat only for her ears to droop and her eyes to widen.

"Fluttershy dear, what is it?" asked Rarity nervously.

"He...he...he..." stuttered Fluttershy like a broken record before AJ gently tapped her on the back of the head, "HE HAS TWO HEARTS!"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone in the room in surprise except Klaxon.

"That's impossible! Nopony has two hearts!" said Dusk in disbelief.

"I'm n-not lying Dusk. H-he has two hearts. I heard them." said Fluttershy quietly.

A groan is heard and everyone present turns towards the stallion as his eyes flutter open.

"Ohhhhh, my head...where am I?" muttered the figure as he sat up clutching his head, "Okay, that's odd...can't feel my fingers, or my toes and my arms feel numb..."

"What is he babbling about?" whispered Rainbow Dash to Dusk who elbowed her in the stomach.

"This world again huh? Hmmm, wonder if she's still around..." muttered the stallion before he began checking himself over, "Stallion again, good. Light gold-brown fur, hourglass for a Cutie-Mark again, heh and I have a tail again...cool. Oh come on! Still not ginger!" (1)

"Is this guy alright? Seems like he hit his head pretty hard." said Rainbow Dash before a grey blur shot by the nine and collided with the stallion, knocking him off the table.

"DOCTOR!" yelled Derpy happily as she hugged the stallion, causing his face to turn purple.

"Ergh...Derpy...choking...!" gasped the stallion as he began struggling to escape her grasp.

"Oops! Sorry, my bad." said Derpy releasing the stallion causing him to crumple to the floor as he regained his breath.

"Derpy! Inter-dimensional regeneration and you break my bones! Do you have any idea how painful that was?" said the stallion as he stumbled about.

"Sorry." said Derpy looking down.

"Oh, now, now Derpy. Chin up! Sorry for barking but I'm still sore, especially after the crash-landing."

"YOU CRASHED?!"

"Well, somebody...ahem, somePONY got me away from the TARDIS after I stumbled out. Old girl was on fire. I highly doubt anyone helped her."

"YOU...ARE...CRAZY!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I'll take that as a compliment. The madman with a blue box. Heh, that never gets old. Unfortunately, I seem to have lost my coordination with four legs. I'm walking like a newborn!"

"Does anyone have tranquilizer rounds? This guy needs to be locked up in an asylum!" said Rainbow Dash as her fur began to darken.

"Um...Dashie? Calm down." said Pinkie nervously.

"Why should I?! The guy needs to be locked up!" snapped Dash as spikes began sprouting from her back.

"Oh no..." whimpered Fluttershy as she got low to the ground and covered her head with her front hooves, Butterscotch following suite.

"Am I missing something here?" said the stallion looking confused.

"A new entity gave Rainbow Dash a darker persona." whispered Dusk to the stallion.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Now I see. And it's triggered by anger or adrenaline. Interesting."

"INTERESTING?! WE'LL SEE HOW INTERESTING IT IS WHEN I POUND YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP YOU CRAZY FOOL!" snapped Rainbow Dash turning into her other form before a frying pan to the head knocked her out and she returned to normal.

"Once again, I am sorry for not being able to turn her back to normal completely." said Klaxon as he set Rainbow Dash on the table the stallion was previously on.

"Shall we do introductions?" said Dusk and everyone nods.

"I'll go first. I'm the Doctor." said the stallion.

"Doctor who?" said Pinkie.

"Usually I'd say 'just the Doctor' but because I'm back here again, Doctor 'Whooves', with a 'W', works. See the joke there? Heh, hooves, Whooves. Ha hah...*crickets chirp*...blimey, tough crowd."

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later...

"So, there are four missing and said four are stuck somewhere in the past or future and nothing you do can bring them back to this point in time?" said Doctor Whooves calmly.

"Eeeeyup." said AJ.

"Well then, that settles it. Come along Derpy. Allons-y! I like that. Better than 'Geronimo'... " said the Doctor stumbling along. (2)

"YAY!" cried Derpy as she picked up the Doctor who squeaked in surprise as he left the ground and the two disappeared as Derpy flew off with the Doctor towards the TARDIS.

"What the hay just happened?" said Dusk.

"Inter-dimensional travel, unintentional. The Dimensional Rift is getting worse. There's no telling what could come next." said Klaxon calmly.

"So, now we have a psychotic killer pony and an alien in Ponyville?" said Berry and Klaxon nods.

Rarity, Elusive, Fluttershy and Butterscotch faint.

Berry and Pinkie: "Alien/Psycho Pony Party!"

Klaxon face-vaults while the others sweat-drop.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Time travel, duh.

(2) Non-canon to the actual Doctor Who storyline/timeline.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Return of the Nightmare Six, Part 1 (1)**

Factory Dash's hotel room; Night...

Factory Dash tossed and turned in her bed before she shot awake in a cold sweat and panting heavily while looking around frantically before calming down slightly.

"It...it was just a dream...ha hah ha...just a dream. Dreams aren't real...ha hah ha...dreams aren't real." muttered Factory Dash as her eyes twitched and she got up slowly and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face.

"Come on Dashie! Keep it together! Don't need to go ballistic on anyone! You can start anew here, sure some might wonder why there's two Rainbow Dashes but the differences are quite clear. She doesn't have a blood-stained coat and she's not bat shit insane! Hah ha hah ha...maybe a doctor would help...no! They could be a Changeling! Or they lock me in a mental asylum! I'm not going into an asylum! Never! Ha hah ha...calm down, calm down...everything will work out fine...ha hah ha..."

Factory Dash turned around only to come face-to-face with Flutterkiller.

"Hey Dashie..." said Flutterkiller in a distorted voice before she revved a chainsaw and charged Factory Dash. Factory Dash reacted by throwing a Rainbow Needle at her only for the evil version of Fluttershy to fade away slightly and the Needle embed in the wall behind the illusionary Flutterkiller.

"Mind's playing tricks on me...trying to get me to kill somepony again...not going to happen, not going to happen...only self-defense now, only self-defense...shut up voices! You don't control me!"

"We're coming for you Dashie..." said Flutterkiller before she faded completely, leaving Factory Dash alone.

"They can't get me! They're dead! DEAD! Ha hah ha hah! DEAD! ~Dead, dead, dead, dead!~ Ha hah ha ha..."

A sudden knocking noise on her hotel room's door made Factory Dash jump onto the overhead light in the bathroom before she caught herself and tried to make herself as decent as possible, which is kind of hard given her mental state, and went to answer the door. She opened it and somepony she didn't recognize was standing there.

"Can Ah come in?" came a familiar drawl from the figure.

"S-sure." said Factory Dash letting the figure in.

The figure walked in and Factory Dash slowly closed the door as the figure looked around. Factory Dash looked at the figure who was wearing a cloak that went down to her hooves and a cowboy hat.

"Ya live here?" asked the figure.

"Yeah, only place I feel safe really. Planning to move in a bit, but no clouds...no, never to clouds again! Too many bad memories..." said Factory Dash trying to remain as calm as possible.

"How's life here?"

"Can't complain really, although the constant new arrivals are stressing."

"New arrivals?"

"Some stallion who called himself 'The Doctor' or 'Doctor Whooves', the guy made this world's Rainbow Dash go berserk, some entity that wasn't Discord 'corrupted' her."

"Any friends?"

"None really, except...maybe this world's Scootaloo? She does try to comfort me..."

"How old is she?"

"She's just a filly. Hold on! Why are you asking so many questions? Are you a Changeling?!"

"No I ain't no doggone Changeling!"

"Then who are you?! You can't be this world's Applejack because she's stuck in the past...or future with Discord, this world's Twilight, and Rainbow Blitz! NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"Has yer insanity made y'all that dense?"

Factory Dash cringed at the word 'insanity' before she looked carefully at the figure's hat and her eyes widened.

"A-applejack?" said Factory Dash nervously.

"Not exactly." said the figure removing her hood to reveal a half cybernetic face.

"What in Celestia's mane happened to you?!"

"Twilight did. After all of Equestria, except Ponyville, was reduced to ash, she declared herself ruler. Of course, me and Big Mac didn't see how that worked and we tried to stop her." said Cyber-jack as a tear formed in her right eye.

"W-what happened?"

"We lost! Big Mac went down like a sac of potatoes and Ah lost half my face, my left foreleg and my right hind leg! That...traitor had the tenacity to make Big Mac's lifeless corpse into a puppet and mock me in the face with his voice! Ah passed out after five minutes and woke up in the workshop owned by the least expected pony, Trixie."

"Wait. Who rescued you?"

"Trixie."

"You're kidding right?"

"Do Ah look Ah'm jokin'?"

"Wow, that's...a shocker."

"Y'all have no idea."

"What'd she do?"

"Made these magic cybernetics with the help of someone Ah couldn't recognize but Ah do remember seeing gold eyes that seemed...loopy."

"Derpy too?"

"THAT WAS DERPY?! AH LET HER FIX ME?!"

"She did a good job."

"Guess you're right there...after Ah was fixed up, Ah went back to the farm only to find Granny Smith dead and Applebloom nowhere to be seen."

"She kidnapped your sister?!"

"Ah know! And then, Sweetie Belle arrived and tried to kill me! Ah didn't want to but...Ah had to kill her...she left me no choice...our world is messed up!"

"You got that right. Wait. How'd you get here?"

"Trixie helped me with that. Some kind of mumbo-jumbo potion."

"What about Twilight?"

"She resurrected the others."

"WHAT?! No! No! NO! I don't want to deal with them again! I can't! I don't want to kill anymore! I did enough of that at the Factory!"

"We ain't got a choice! The process took a lot of Twi, we should have at least two days before they get here."

"Changelings were bad enough but now we have to deal with THEM?! Ha hah ha...fun time...no! I'm not letting the voices control me again! They can't! I don't want to hurt anyone! I won't!"

"Dash, you're going to have to face yer past eventually. We all will have to."

"I...I know, but...the memories..." said Factory Dash before she started crying and Cyber-jack started patting her gently on the back, a downtrodden expression on her face as well.

Both were unaware of a chalkboard version of Klaxon on the wall behind them.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) I'm not sure if the name "Nightmare Six" is taken already, so if it is, I am sorry but if its not...I guess I own it.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Nothing new aside from owning Cyber-Jack's appearance but not the character she is based on.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

TARDIS; Control Room...

[Doctor Who Tenth Doctor intro theme] (1)

The room shook and trembled as it moved through time and space until it finally came to a stop and Derpy opened the door to the TARDIS to find themselves in space, near a Super Nova.

"Doctor, why are we here?" said Derpy turning towards the stallion who wobbled over.

"Because, I have some questions for you, such as...who are you?" said the Doctor narrowing his eyes on the last part.

"I'm Derpy Doo."

"Derpy's real name is 'Ditzy Doo' yet you only call yourself 'Derpy Doo'. Your eyes only go cross-eyed for ten to fifteen seconds and then go straight. You're not much of a klutz and you're way smarter than you should be. So...WHO are you?"

Derpy bit her lip before she shape-shifted into a Changeling and growled at the Doctor.

"Ah, one of those ever-present Changelings. I figured as much. Feeding off my feelings for her were you? Before I throw you into the Super Nova...WHERE IS THE REAL DERPY?!"

"You'll never rescue her." hissed the Changeling.

"I'm a Time Lord, of course I can rescue her! Now tell me where she is!"

"She's fine, but not for long. She's at are hidden hive in Ponyville. You'll never find it."

"We'll see about that." hissed the Doctor before he kicked the Changeling out of the TARDIS and into the Super Nova and then closed the doors and went back to the controls.

"Okay, rescue those in the past or future and then rescue Derpy...I hate making choices! And why'd I have to be an Earth Pony Stallion again? Why couldn't I have regenerated as a Unicorn Stallion? Seriously! No time to dwell on the past though. Allons-y!" said the Doctor before he threw the switch and the TARDIS took off for the future.

* * *

Meanwhile; Ponyville; Next Day...

Pinkie is bouncing along the road towards the Apple farm, she's going there because she's wondering if anything has happened to Applebloom, Granny Smith, Big Mac, or AJ due to not seeing any of them for a couple days. She stops upon hearing a twig snap and looks around cautiously. A black blur shoots out at her from the trees and she jumps back as a Changeling lands in front of her and three more block her retreat.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Pinkie bouncing on her feet despite the situation.

"Ending your life." growled one of the Changelings.

"I don't think you can do."

"And why not?"

"Because everyone likes me! I make everyone smile! And without me, this story would be duuuuuuuuulllllllllll!"

Klaxon suddenly appears from a cloud of confetti and jabs a finger in Pinkie's face.

"Only I'M allowed to break the fourth wall!" said Klaxon before he disappeared again.

"Oopsie. My bad! Anyway, you can't kill me."

"Oh no?" said a Changeling before he lunged at Pinkie only to have a potted plant fired into his face from Pinkie's Party cannon followed by getting bicycle kicked in the stomach by the pink party pony before slammed into the ground.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!"

After several minutes of trying to get Pinkie yet constantly being beaten to the ground with each try, one of the Changelings snaps.

"HOLD STILL YOU STUPID PARTY LOVING FREAK!" yelled the Changeling.

*Brakes Screech*

Now, two words you never say in front of Pinkie in the same sentence are "stupid" and "party" whether or not the first describes the second.

*Massive backfire*

Pinkie's mane and tail deflate and her bright eyes become dull as she turns to glare at the Changeling.

"What was that about parties?" growled Pinkie.

"Um...uh..." said the Changeling in fear as he began backing up.

"Go ahead, say it again. I dare you."

"S-stupid p-party p-pony...AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Changeling as Pinkie attacked him viciously.

*Howie Scream*

Three Minutes Later...

A badly mutilated Changeling tries to crawl away from the bloodbath only to be beaten to a bloody by a tree being wielded by an angry Pinkie.

"PARTY'S...ARE...NOT...STUPID!" snarled Pinkie between slams with the tree onto the Changeling.

Pinkie's mane and tail then poofs up again and she returns to her cheery self and continues on her way, not a single speck of blood on her despite blood covering over half of the road in the current area.

A dead Changeling's hoof twitches.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Pinkie arrives at the Apple farm to see it under attack by Changelings and two stallions defending Granny Smith and Applebloom from the Changelings and slowly losing due to the Changelings outnumbering them two to thirty. Pinkie's mouth drops as a dull rainbow blur shoots by and said blur delivers a (literally) flying kick in the face of a Changeling, breaking its skull as an electrified lasso wraps around five Changelings.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

The Changelings are turned to ashes as the owner of the lasso walks into view to reveal Cyber-Jack and she slams her front hooves into the ground, dislodging a large piece of ground before kicking it towards a large concentration of Changelings. Pinkie loaded herself into her Party Cannon, put on a crash helmet, and pulled the Cannon's firing string and she rocketed towards a Changeling, hoof outstretched.

*Ear-Splitting Crunch*

*High-pitched Scream*

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Favorite Doctor is the Tenth Doctor, don't really care for the Eleventh but that's only my opinion.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

90,000 Years in the Future...

Discord is seen beaten black 'n' blue on the ground and three angry ponies glaring at him.

"I said...I was sorry..." wheezed Discord weakly as he looked up at them before he fell unconscious.

The sound of an engine sputtering and a loud whooshing sound is heard as blue police box appears nearby and a stallion pops his head out of the it.

"Hello. Did I get to the right place? Yep! Okay, a cyan Pegasus Stallion with a rainbow mane and tail; check. An Alicorn with a star-like Cutie-Mark, check. An Earth Pony with a cowboy hat and three apples for a Cutie-Mark, check. And one very badly beaten chimera- apparently beaten to an inch of his life-...check. Okay, everypony in." said the stallion heading back inside yet no one follows him and he pops his head back out, "Oi. Are you all going to stand there gawking? Oh...I'm rude again..."

"Who the hay are you?" said Rainbow Blitz glaring at the Doctor.

"Me? I'm the one whose bringing you back to the present."

"And how do we know we can trust ya?" said Applejack.

"Well, one; I'm the one with a time-traveling blue box and two; I have some information about the Changeling problem back in Ponyville."

"And how does that prove we can trust you?" said Twilight, her horn glowing.

"The Changelings...they captured Derpy."

"Wait a minute...you're the one that she constantly goes on about when she's not on mail duty!" said Twilight pointing a hoof at him.

"Yes. Now then, please get inside so we can get out of here."

"Hate ta burst yer bubble, but that box ain't gonna fit all of us." said Applejack.

"You'd be surprised actually." said the Doctor grinning before he walked back into the TARDIS.

Blitz, Twilight, and Applejack then drag the unconscious Discord towards the TARDIS and the doors open and Twilight's mouth drops.

"B-b-but..." said Twilight upon seeing the massive inside and she passes out.

"Ah think yer blue box fried her brains." said Applejack.

"It's just the shock. I think she spends too much time reading. Which isn't bad but some things just don't make sense." said the Doctor calmly as he closed the doors once everyone was inside.

"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." said Blitz looking around.

"Thank ya Captain Obvious." said Applejack.

"I find it funny when they say that." said the Doctor calmly as he walked over to the control panel and begin working with it, "If Discord wakes up, please knock him out. I don't want him messing with anything."

"Will do." said Applejack.

"Good. Now then, back to the present we go! Hold on everypony!" said the Doctor before he threw a switch and the TARDIS began shaking violently, knocking everyone, except Blitz, off balance.

"Is this safe?!" said Applejack, using a railing to balance herself.

"I have no idea! I tossed the manual into a Super Nova!" replied the Doctor with a smile.

"YOU WHAT?!" said Blitz.

"I didn't have time to read it!"

"We're dead!"

* * *

Present; Apple Acres...

"Some pony mind explainin' what in tarnation is going on?" snapped AJ as he looked at Factory Dash and Cyber-Jack.

"This is the Applejack from my world." said Factory Dash calmly.

"What happened to her?" said Applebloom looking at the cybernetic Applejack.

"Ah lost half my face, my front and hind leg in a fight with our world's Twilight after Big Mac was killed by her." said Cyber-Jack and four horrified expressions are visible.

"Did you have to be so honest?!"

"Of course Ah did! Ah ain't the Element of Honesty for nothin'! 'Sides, I warned ya about Twilight and her 'Rainbow Factory' but did y'all listen? Nooooo, y'all went there and became weird and twisted!"

"At least I took the place offline!"

"Yeah, but ya didn't kill Twilight!"

"I know that! Are you trying to get me in Berserk state or what?! It's my own fault I'm now bat shit insane, quit reminding me constantly!"

"Sorry! But none of this would have happened, if ya hadn't gone there in the first place!"

"BREAK IT UP!" yelled Pinkie getting between the two, while panting heavily, "We have enough problems with the Changelings and we don't need two ponies arguing and fighting each other because of something in the past!"

"Did Pinkie just make sense?" said Factory Dash in shock, both eyes wide.

AJ and Big Mac: "Eeeyup."

"That is so weird." said Cyber-Jack.

"You mean aside from the fact that AJ sounds like Big Mac?"

"Yup."

"How long before that Dimensional Rift closes?"

"No idea."

"Dang."

* * *

Hidden Changeling Hive; Unknown Location...

Derpy sat in her cell inside the hive, her wings and ribs sore from the beating she took when they took her. The only reason she fought back was because the muffin she had had been ruined by them when they tackled her. Okay, maybe that wasn't the only reason but it still infuriated her that they ruined a perfectly good muffin to kidnap her. She had been able to beat at least five Changelings before they overwhelmed her and began firing green energy blasts at her at point-blank range.

"Hey screwy eyes! Quit looking around!" snapped one of her Changeling guards and she glared at him, the best she could anyway, "Oooooh, so scary. Not! You can't even see straight! What are you looking at? Me...or the floor you moron?!"

"You'll be sorry when I get out of here!" snapped Derpy.

"As if! The ponies around town say that you're so stupid, that you fly north instead of south to get the birds during those 'Winter Wrap-Ups'!"

"They also say that you can never deliver the right mail!" said another guard.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, did we strike a nerve? The dummy's gonna cry. Let's play a sad tune for her on the world's smallest violin." jeered the first guard before the two Changelings burst out laughing and Derpy looked away in anger and sadness.

"What does that Doctor see in you anyway? As if anyone could care for a moron like you!"

"The Doctor?" whispered Derpy to herself.

"How that guy saw through your replacement's disguise, we'll never know."

"When the Doctor gets here, you'll be sorry!" said Derpy pointing a hoof at the guards before they blasted her with green energy.

"Aw put a horse-shoe in it!" said the second guard before he blaster her again and Derpy screamed in pain.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Please note that the Changelings' way of treating Derpy is not how I, the author, truly think of Derpy.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Return of the Nightmare Six, Part 2**

Two Hours Later; Present...

"So, we now have a third Applejack here?" said Dusk as his eye twitched violently after Factory Dash explained why Cyber-Jack was there.

"Erm...yep!" said Factory Dash, smiling nervously.

Dusk began beating his head against one of the library walls.

"You realize that'll cause brain damage right?" said Klaxon calmly as he filed a claw.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" snapped Dusk.

"Sorry."

A loud whooshing sound drew their attentions and Dusk, Factory Dash, and Cyber-Jack ran out of the Library while Klaxon walked out and the others came running too and saw the TARDIS slowly materialize in front of them. The door opened up and three ponies jumped out and began kissing the ground before spitting violently.

"WE'RE NEVER GOING BACK IN THERE!" yelled Twilight.

"Oh come now, it couldn't have been that bad. Derpy always enjoyed it." said the Doctor walking out calmly with Discord following unsteadily.

"Wait. Isn't she with you?" said Dusk in confusion.

"No, that was a Changeling disguised as her. Although not very well."

"What'd you do with him?"

"Kicked him into a Super Nova."

Everyone's expression, except Klaxon's, turned to horror.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Twilight.

"Well I don't enjoy people hurting those I care about and frankly, he threatened her which made me mad and nobody- ahem, correction, NOPONY wants to see me mad."

A sudden whooshing sound is heard and everyone present turns towards the sound to see another TARDIS, if somewhat darker, materialize from nowhere.

"Oh this can't be good." said the Doctor as he backed up.

The doors on the second TARDIS open up and a dull clone of the Doctor walks out, only the clone is a Pegasus and four ponies walk out behind him.

"Oh sweet Daleks, no!" said the Doctor as his eyes widened.

"Oh yes." said the clone as he grinned evilly.

"Oh Dashie...remember us?" said Flutterkiller as she revved her chainsaw.

"Oh shit." said Factory Dash.

"Oh what a day. We get four back and learn that a Changeling replaced Derpy, there's a hidden Changeling hive somewhere in Ponyville, but we also get five new enemies to deal with!" said Klaxon as he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Enough talking. Time to die!" said Pinkamena throwing a knife at Dusk only for it to hit a red magic shield.

A sudden light blue flash of light appeared and a certain egotistical Unicorn appeared.

"Trixie?!" said Twilight upon seeing Trixie wearing the Alicorn amulet again along with new magical artifacts.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle, it is I, the Great and Powerful Trixie! And this time, I will destroy you!" said Trixie firing a red energy blast at Twilight only for the target to deflect it.

"Can this day get any worse?" said Dusk and Klaxon face-palmed.

"NEVER SAY THAT!" yelled Klaxon as dark laughter filled the air and an armored Unicorn with glowing blue-green eyes appeared from the shadows of a nearby building.

"Okay, now might be a good time to...GET THE HECK IN THE TARDIS!" yelled the Doctor and everyone piled into the blue box and it disappeared, leaving the three groups standing there.

"Now what?" said King Sombra glaring at them.

"Fight for who rules the world?" said Evil Twilight.

"Fine with me." said Trixie.

Within ten minutes, almost every building was on fire and damaged in some way and the inhabitants ran for cover, the four fighting sides unaware of the TARDIS appearing near Sugar Cube Corner and a pink blur running inside and back into the TARDIS within ten seconds which the TARDIS then disappeared once the doors were closed again.

Inside the TARDIS...

"Pinkie, since when can you run as fast as me flying?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing makes sense with me Dashie." said Pinkie smiling.

"Or me!" said Berry hanging from the ceiling, a smile on his face.

"Are those two, in any way, related to you Discord?" said Twilight looking at the chimera who shrugged.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Unknown Location; Inside the TARDIS...

"What's so important about that book?" said Cyber-Jack as she looked at the old book Pinkie had told them to go back for.

"Well, the stallion who gave it to me said it was important." said Pinkie.

"Who was it?" said Twilight.

"I don't know. His face was hidden but he had three red crystals for a Cutie-Mark, a black mane and tail, and a red-tipped horn."

*Crickets Chirp*

"Um...is every pony okay?" said Pinkie upon seeing her friends freeze up.

"Pinkie..." said Twilight, in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Y-yes?"

"I...I think...y-you were talking to...King Sombra..."

"It couldn't have been him, he was nice. A little edgy but he was nice."

"Maybe, whatever's in the book involves him? said Factory Dash.

"Oh shut up." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Leave mah friend alone!" snapped Cyber-Jack.

"And what are you going to do? Put that electrified lasso around me and turn me to ash?"

"No...THIS!"

Cyber-Jack spins around and kicks Rainbow Dash into a random room, which is followed by a loud splash.

"Ladies, please! You're ruining my concentration!" said the Doctor as he massaged his head.

"Sorry Doc." said Cyber-Jack and Rainbow Dash walked back into the room, soaking wet.

"Sorry." snarled Rainbow Dash bitterly.

Twilight sighed before she opened the book and began reading it and after a few minutes her eyes widened.

"I-is something w-wrong?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

"T-this book...it's King Sombra's journal..." said Twilight in shock.

"WHAT?!" said everyone in the room except Discord who was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Discord, what did you do?" said Fluttershy hovering near him.

"I discorded him before I was turned to stone. He was actually a good king...before I came upon his kingdom." said Discord nervously.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE MISERABLE?!" yelled Rainbow Dash and Factory Dash and Rainbow Blitz grabbed Dark Dash as she tried to lunge at Discord.

"You need to learn to control that or else you'll hurt a friend Dash." said Discord as he put an eagle claw under Dark Dash's chin with a smug grin before...

*CHOMP*

...Dark Dash bit said finger (or claw) and Discord's eyes widened before he screamed in pain.

"OKAY! THAT IS IT! EVERYPONY, SPLIT UP!" yelled the Doctor, "ALL THOSE FROM THIS WORLD, STAY WHERE YOU ARE; THOSE FROM THE NIGHTMARE SIX WORLD GO TO LEFT! ALL THOSE FROM A GENDER-BENDED UNIVERSE, STEP TO THE RIGHT! AND THOSE WHO ARE UNDER SOME KIND OF TRANSFORMATION SPELL OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, GET LOCKED IN A ROOM!"

The Doctor walks over and grabs Dark Dash before throwing her into a closet and locking the door and then dusting off his hooves and walking back over to the control panel.

"There. Now EVERPONY...STAY WHERE YOU ARE UNTIL WE LAND!"

"Is anypony else afraid of Doctor Whooves?" said Berry and everyone nods, except Klaxon.

"What does the book say?" said Pinkie bouncing over to Twilight.

"For the first few pages, its basically describing problems he's trying to deal with within the kingdom before it goes blank for at least ten pages. But the weird thing is, is that the newest entry is a day before Pinkie got the book." said Twilight.

"What's the page say?"

The Doctor's head suddenly shoots up and he looks horrified before angry and starts setting coordinates into the TARDIS and then throws a switch and the TARDIS takes off.

"Doctor...w-what's going on? Why are we moving?" said Dusk as he decided to use his wings to get off of the shaking floor.

"You didn't hear her? You didn't hear Derpy scream?!" said the Doctor as he held onto the control panel.

"No and...how did you hear her? We don't know where she is." said Twilight.

"If I tried to explain it, I'd probably break you." said the Doctor calmly.

After a few more minutes of nonstop shaking, the TARDIS stops shaking and makes its landing noises before the Doctor walks over to a trunk and starts rummaging through it until he pulls out a katana with a sheath and storms out of the TARDIS. (1)

"Should we follow him?" said Discord.

"I don't think we have a choice." said Twilight before cringing at hearing the enraged yell from the closet and the sound of a body colliding with the door.

"LET ME THE F** OUT OF HERE!" yelled Dark Dash before a clanging noise is heard and the door opens to reveal an unconscious Rainbow Dash and Klaxon wielding a frying pan behind her.

"Only way to get her to calm down...for now." said Klaxon shrugging.

"We need to help her but right now, we have to follow Doctor Whooves." said Twilight sighing.

Klaxon picks up Rainbow Dash and the group exits the TARDIS to see a bunch of dead Changelings in front of the TARDIS, all of them killed from a katana. The group gulps before hesitantly following the trail of death left by the Doctor.

After a few minutes, the group sees the Doctor inside a room with prison cells and one cell is open and the Doctor is seen hugging a crying Changeling.

"Doc, look out!" said Cyber-Jack as a Plasma Cannon sprouts from part of her cybernetic back.

"WAIT! IT'S DERPY!" said the Doctor and everyone's mouth literally hit the floor.

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

The Changeling hesitantly looks up to reveal gold eyes that are cross-eyed.

*THUDS*

All most everyone faints except Klaxon.

"Why am I not surprised? I didn't read the script for this." said Klaxon.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) This version of Doctor Whooves would be the Fourteenth Doctor. Why? Because if the first time he came to Equestria he was the Twelfth Doctor and then went back to being humanoid, that would have made him the Thirteenth and then upon returning the Fourteenth and as such, I'm sure he would have some differences than he did before. One example, would be more of a fighter, after all, the hand he regrew did become a fighting hand, so why wouldn't he become a fighter? Also, this Doctor is NON-CANON to the actual Doctor.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"What do you mean that's Derpy?!" yelled Twilight as the Doctor persisted in protecting the Changeling who hid behind him.

"Are you blind?! THAT'S NOT DERPY!" yelled Dusk.

"She IS DERPY! I can tell by her smell!" snapped the Doctor.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, I hung around Derpy for awhile, so of course I'd be able to recognize her scent and then there's the fact that this supposed 'Changeling' has her Cutie-Mark and her eyes, her exact eyes. The fake Changeling who disguised himself as Derpy could only keep his eyes cross-eyed for ten to fifteen seconds whole this one is nearly cross-eyed the whole time and only one eye at a time becomes straight."

"That still doesn't prove that...thing's Derpy!" snapped Rainbow Dash earning a death glare from the Doctor causing her to gulp.

"Alright then, I'll prove she's Derpy and I expect you to apologize to her Miss Dash." said the Doctor turning towards the Changeling behind him and he pulled an egg out of the pocket on the jacket he was wearing and handed it to the Changeling, "Please give this egg to Rainbow Dash, in one piece."

The Changeling took the egg and took one step forward only to trip over her own hooves and the egg went flying and bounced off the floor, ricocheted off a cell door, hit the ceiling and bounced off and hit Rainbow Dash smack in the face, covering her in egg yoke.

"Oops, my bad." said the Changeling smiling nervously as she got up and began wiping the egg off of Rainbow Dash's face only to smear it into the cyan Pegasus' fur.

"Sorry." said the Changeling.

Everyone: "That's Derpy."

"I told you so." said the Doctor with a smug grin, "Now then, Miss Dash, I believe you owe DERPY an apology."

"Sorry." muttered Rainbow Dash bitterly.

"B-but...how did...how did Derpy become a Changeling?" said Twilight in shock.

"I believe I can answer that." came a hissing voice from nowhere and a Changeling stepped out of the shadows only to have a Plasma Cannon shoved into his face and a Rainbow Needle pressed to his throat.

"Wait! Wait! White flag! White flag! I come in peace!" said the Changeling wide-eyed.

"Why should we trust ya?" growled Cyber-Jack, narrowing her organic eye.

"I say let him speak." said the Doctor and everyone turned towards him in shock, "White flag. It usually means something's up...or something's wrong."

The Changeling's eyes go from blue to a red.

"Very wrong..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 24: What?**

The Changeling shook his head before his eyes turned blue again.

"Great...don't have much time. Listen! Queen Chrysalis is dead. Don't interrupt because I don't have time! Someone else has taken her place and is ruling the Changelings now. I was the only one that was able to see past it but now...whoever or whatever is ruling us now, is slowly taking control of me. This new 'King' as he calls himself is nothing but a phony. Get rid of him! I don't enjoy killing ponies. That what he's having us do, kill ponies. With Chrysalis, we only fed on their love but with this guy...we kill the pony and then drain everything out of them." said the Changeling.

"But what about Derpy?" said the Doctor.

"She's safe. She's not a pure Changeling. The guy put a curse on her, to get to you."

"What do you mean? How do we change her back?"

"With...agh!...the help of an old friend! AAAAAH! Leave!"

The Changeling's eyes begin to flash between blue and red before they become red completely and the Changeling lunges at the Doctor only to have a Plasma bolt hit him, sending him flying back.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!" yelled the Doctor turning towards Cyber-Jack.

"Ah didn't! Ah stunned him! Look!" snapped Cyber-Jack showing the Doctor her Plasma Cannon which was set to 'stun'.

The Doctor then turned towards the shot Changeling to see him looking dizzy and disoriented as the Changeling stumbled around on his feet.

"Good. Now then...I suggest we perform a tactical retreat."

"Again?" said Rainbow Dash after coming to.

"You don't hear the entire hive coming for us?"

"Oh crap. RUN!"

After a few minutes of wrong turns, the group finally got back into the TARDIS, the Doctor last as he threw a Flash Grenade out and into the path of the oncoming Changeling swarm. The grenade went off and literally blinded the whole hive as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"What did the Changeling mean with the 'help of an old friend'?" said Twilight looking at the Doctor.

"Once again...I don't know WHAT that meant." said the Doctor.

Fluttershy suddenly came flying into the central control room as a blur and hid behind AJ as a stallion walked into view from another room.

"Wait! I just want to say hello." said the stallion.

"With _you_, that's flirting." said the Doctor absent-mindedly as he paced around the room before he stopped and turned towards the stallion in surprise, "Wait. What?"

The stallion had grey fur with a brown mane and tail with brown eyes and was wearing a trench coat with some kind of device on his right foreleg.

"Hi Doc." said the stallion smiling.

"What?"

"Who are you?" said Dusk.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." replied the stallion.

"What?"

"I think you broke the Doc." said Derpy waving a hoof in front of the Doctor's face only to get no reply.

"That's funny." said Jack chuckling.

"_WHAT?!_"

[Doctor Who Theme, Tenth Doctor version] (1)

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) I like that theme, so I will use it for this Doctor Whooves, or Doctor Who.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Unknown Room; TARDIS...

"Jack, how did you get here?" said the Doctor running a hoof through his main in exasperation.

"Accident. I don't even really know. Some kind of crack appeared in the air and I got sucked into it and it closed behind me." said Jack and everyone looks at Discord who whistles innocently.

"What's next? Some pirate captain who is a bloody idiot?" said the Doctor before a loud thump is heard and he face-hoofs, "IS MY TARDIS AN INTER-DIMENSIONAL SAFE DEPOSIT BOX NOW?!"

Everyone turns around to see a stallion dressed in pirate-themed clothing and unconscious at the moment.

"Anypony recognize him?" said Twilight and everyone, except Klaxon, shook their heads 'no'.

"I think I do." said Klaxon before the pirate stallion shot awake and looked around.

"Oh. Hello. Where am I? Are we moving?" said the stallion looking sick before he lost his lunch on the floor.

"Oh! Not on the floor!" said the Doctor.

"Sorry about that. Something feels off about myself and I'm not sure what. Is this a ship?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." said the stallion before he drew his sword, "I'm commandeering it then."

The stallion then loses his grip in his sword and he looks at his hoof.

"Well...that's new. Question: Am I a small horse?"

Everyone present nods.

"Okay then. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the stallion before Rainbow Dash shoved a sock in his mouth.

"Put a sock in it Captain Crunch." snarled Rainbow Dash and the stallion spit the sock out, which hit the Doctor in the eye.

"OW!" said the Doctor clutching his eye.

" 'Captain Crunch'? Is that some kind of ceral?" said the stallion in shock.

"Yes." said Klaxon.

"Well missy, I'm no ceral. The name's Jack Sparrow. And I am a pirate captain." said the stallion.

"Would explain the sword and arrogance." said the Doctor.

"Oh look who's talking. Mister brilliant trying to act all superior to everyone else around him, speaking in sentences hardly anyone understands."

"Oi! I don't have a 'god complex'!"

"You sure act like you do."

"THAT'S IT!"

The Doctor lunges at Sparrow and the two get into a roller-brawl as Klaxon munches on popcorn.

"Anyone else want some?" said Klaxon holding out a handful of popcorn and Discord takes some.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I couldn't help myself with adding Captain Jack Sparrow and I hope I did a good job with his personality. Also, you can blame Discord ripping a whole in the dimensional plane for Sparrow showing up.


End file.
